Praise The Mother
by Vieraheart15
Summary: An orphaned Viera leaves the Wood, and after many years of interesting and strange events meets the Hume of her dreams, a handsome sky pirate. The story of how Balthier and Fran met, and became partners.
1. Sylva's Girls

Praise the Mother

**I realize the title sucks. I couldn't think of a better one. This is all about Fran's past and how she met Balthier and how they became partners. It starts out more than fifty years ago, setting the stage for Fran leaving the Wood. In the beginning, Fran lived happily in the Wood with her mother and Jote. Then something wonderful happened, but that led to something horrible.**

Chapter 1: Sylva's Girls

Fran hated having to stay with Kjmi. Kjmi had a temperamental daughter named Rael who only Jote could keep in line. Kjmi actually had three daughters: Rael, her blind sister Kira, and their baby sister Alja. Kira had run off into the forest years ago, though. Nobody had seen her since. When Fran's half-brother Delf ran off with a Viera woman from another village, she was alone most of the time. Jote would spend most of her time with her own friends. Not today, Fran knew. She was with their mother, Sylva.

Sylva's dream was to have many children. She had had five, but two of her daughters, Hane and Keno, died. Jote, Fran, and Delf survived. Sylva was determined that one of these times she was going to have another child, and she was going to do everything in her power to keep the child alive. Sylva knew not to get her hopes up. She was kind of getting old. She was four hundred years old, after all. Most Viera believed that she was way too old to be having more children.

Ever since Jote had been an adolescent, she had been with a male Viera named Gura. Gura had died recently. Malboros had killed him. Jote had been upset, but now she had to think about protecting her mother while her little sister was being born. Yes, that's what she was doing. Not trying to prove that she was a better wood-warder than Sylva's three sisters. Fran was much too young to be with her mother at such a crucial time, at least to Viera customs. Sylva would like to have her daughter around, but her sisters and the other Viera wouldn't allow it. Fran had to stay with Kjmi, the foremost wood-warder, even though her daughter Rael would probably surpass her soon.

Fran had lost her excitement over the years whenever Sylva would return with another Viera child that probably wouldn't survive. She wanted a little sister, but she figured she wasn't meant to have one. It would destroy her mother to lose another child. Fran didn't think this time would be any different than the other two times. And Sylva would probably never conceive again after she had this child.

"I am going to be sick. How could Sylva allow herself to do this again? If she loses another child, she's gonna die. And then Jote will be our leader." Kjmi was telling Rael. Fran looked angry; she had heard what was said, even though she was deep in thought.

"Don't talk about my mother that way." Fran hissed.

"I'm sorry." Kjmi said. "I forgot you were here."

"You should never talk like that! My mother gets mad when I say something negative about someone!"

"You were brought up well, praise the mother."

Sylva was heading home with her group. Her newborn daughter Mjrn was in her arms. Mjrn had been born healthy and Sylva was fine. Sylva was confident Mjrn would survive. Hane had been stillborn, and Keno wasn't very healthy even before rabbitpox claimed her life. Mjrn was different. She was like Sylva's living daughters when they had been born, and that made Sylva delighted. Maybe this one would live. Maybe the Wood had finally forgiven Sylva for using the forbidden Salve of Forgetting on her daughters. It was the only thing she could think of doing, and Jote was just about dying. Sylva couldn't bear to see her daughter in the kind of pain Jote was in before she had used the salve, and Fran was inconsolable too. It hurt Sylva to remember what had happened, but she felt it was her duty to bear the burden of remembering what her daughters couldn't.

"Mom?" Jote asked.

"Something on your mind, my daughter?"

"Yeah. Why does the Wood pick such unpronounceable names for us? You say that the Wood tells you what to call a baby Viera. What kind of name is Mjrn?"

"I don't know. You can speak with the Wood. I never thought about it. Perhaps we should ask her what our names mean."

"Everyone knows what your name means. You were named after the Wood herself."

"I was a special case. Sometimes a Viera is so special the Wood does not name her. In that case, her mother must find her a suitable name. My mother named me Sylva. All of my children have been named by the Wood, including Mjrn here."

"I hope she lives."

"With all my heart and soul, I want her to live."

"Sylva, why are you so special?" One of Sylva's younger sisters asked. She had three younger sisters.

"Every Viera is special, Naja. The Wood loves every Viera that is born under her boughs. She is our mother, and a mother loves her children no matter what."

"Someday, I hope I'll be as smart as you, Mom." Jote said. Sylva smiled.

"When I was young, I told my mother the same thing. She said she wasn't smarter than any other Viera, just experienced. Now I understand what she meant. I'm no smarter than any average Viera. I am old, and I have seen much. I am merely experienced."

"You aren't old."

"I am. I probably won't live to see my Mjrn reach adulthood. Jote, you and Fran need to have children. You need to start. You're one hundred and twenty four, you are at a perfect age to start having little Viera. I want to be a grandmother."

"Delf has two daughters. You are a grandmother."

"I want to see my daughters have children. Fran ought to wait a while, as she's not even fully grown yet. Follow your heart, my daughter."

"Right now, the only thing I'm gonna follow is my nose. There has got to be some fruit here somewhere."

"You just ate half an hour ago!"

"A wood-warder has to keep her strength up."

"It's the spring. We are the firstborn of the springtime. There should be something to eat around here. The Wood has to provide for her children. I need to eat a lot, since I'm gonna be nursing Mjrn. That's why there is so much fruit in spring. Many Viera children are born in the spring, and the Wood has to provide food for the Viera mothers so they can feed their children."

"Most Viera are the firstborns of the springtime. Mjrn here was two months late. There should be lotsa fruit by now."

"Forget fruit! I'm gonna go catch a coeurl. Anybody want a leg?" One of Sylva's other sisters said. Jote thought that the idea of eating a coeurl was simply revolting, not to mention dangerous. Coeurls had poison in some parts. Naja said that if one cut out the poison parts correctly, it was a delicacy. A deliCAT-sy.

Fran was excited when she saw her mother and sister. A squirming Viera child was in Sylva's arms. Fran was happy to see her mother and older sister. She didn't know what to think of the baby. Her mother had lost two babies in infancy, and Fran had closed off her emotions towards her little sister, still believing that the child was going to die.

"She's healthy, at least. Keno was born weak." Sylva was telling Kjmi.

"She's beautiful, Sylva." Kjmi gushed.

"Fran, come get a good look at her. I think you'll like her. Her name is Mjrn."

Fran backed off. "I don't want to get attached to my sister. She's gonna die in a few days, just like Keno did. Hane came out dead, but I still don't want to go through this again!"

"Fran, please. You once told me that you wanted nothing more than a little sister. I worked so hard to have more children, because I wanted more little Viera of my very own. It is the most wonderful thing, to bring a new little life into the Wood. If you want, I'll let you hold her. Come take a look at least. She is your sister, just like Jote is. You were a good big sister to Delf, be a good big sister to Mjrn."

Jote knew what to do. She took Mjrn from Sylva and placed her in Fran's arms. Fran had never held a baby Viera before. Mjrn looked straight into her big sister's eyes, and Fran's icy heart melted.

"Now you've done it, Jote. Now I have become attached." Fran whispered.

"Fran, she's not going to die like Keno did. We'll make sure of it. The Wood wouldn't be that cruel to Sylva. Our mother is a special servant of the Wood. I don't know what she did or why the Wood is so angry at her, and I guess it isn't important."

"You are correct." Sylva lied. She would never tell what happened.

Two weeks passed. Ever since Fran had held Mjrn that first time, she had simply adored her baby sister. She could hardly wait until Mjrn was old enough to play with. Fran wanted nothing more than to help her mother raise the special little Viera child. Fran did wonder about one thing though: was Mjrn her full-sister like Jote was, or did she have a different father, like Delf, Keno, and Hane had? Fran didn't know who her father was either, but when she asked her mother a long time ago, Sylva had simply said that she had the same father as Jote. Sylva had never thought that the role of a father Viera was very important, but Delf's kids would be happy having both their parents in their lives, since Delf was married and would always stay with his wife Jyna.

"C'mon Fran! Mjrn would like watching you eat the carrot!" Jote teased, dangling a carrot in front of Fran's face, knowing full well Fran HATED carrots. She was just being an older sister. She wasn't trying to be mean for no reason. It was one of those sister things Fran promised herself then and there she'd _never_ do to Mjrn.

"I don't wanna eat the carrot! I hate carrots! MOM! JOTE IS TRYING TO MAKE ME EAT A CARROT!" Fran screeched. Sylva did not look happy.

"You know how she feels about carrots. You eat it." Sylva said. When Sylva said to do something, a Viera did it. Jote ate the carrot. She didn't particularly care much for the taste of the vegetable either. Sylva always knew what to do in almost any situation.

Sylva was nursing Mjrn when she noticed that her daughter was warmer than usual. She called her advisors to her and had them see what was wrong.

"It can't be… not another one." Kjmi whispered.

"Sylva can't lose another one!" Rael cried.

"Hala, please tell me she doesn't have rabbitpox! Tell me it's just a cold!" Sylva begged.

"I'm sorry. We'll do whatever we can, Sylva. If it can be done, we'll do it. We'll try to save her. Some little Viera live." Hala said.

Sylva fled into the Wood. How could this happen again? Was the Wood still mad at her? She thought that this time she'd have a child that would live! She would never be able to have another!

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME AGAIN?! I ATONED FOR WHAT I DID TO JOTE AND FRAN! I THOUGHT YOU'D FORGIVE ME! DON'T TAKE MY DAUGHTER!" Sylva cried out to the Wood.

_Sylva, my daughter, you are forgiven. _The Wood said.

"AND YOU'LL STILL TAKE HER! NO!" Then Sylva began to plead. "Take me instead. I'm old. Take me, in place of Mjrn. I was the one who did the wrong. Don't take the life of my innocent child. The other Viera can care for her. Take me, please."

And Sylva dissolved into a coughing fit almost instantly. She managed to get herself back to the village.

"I don't believe this. We tried to infect Sylva so many times. Why did she have to contract the rabbitpox now, when she's still recovering from having her daughter?" Rael asked.

"She could die. Where is Fran?" Jote wondered.

"Where else? She adores Mjrn. She's with her, watching over her. She's such a good big sister." Hala stated.

"If Mjrn's fever doesn't break soon, she's gonna die." One of the salve-makers said.

"Of course, most Viera her age that catch rabbitpox do die."

"Fran will fall apart if Mjrn dies. Fran loves that child."

"I want to see my mother. I already had rabbitpox." Jote said.

The Viera healers took Jote to her mother. Sylva looked bad. The healers said they had never seen a case develop this quickly. Sylva was dying.

"Where is my baby?" Sylva asked.

"The healers just got her to sleep. Her fever is bad. We're probably going to lose her." Jote said.

"She isn't going to die. I will, but Mjrn will live."

"It doesn't always work that way, Mom. Most times the mother survives and the child dies."

"Or they both die. But this case is special. The Wood told me that Mjrn is not going to die. She's gonna live. And she's gonna be a great Viera. Where is Fran?"

"She's with Mjrn."

"Praise the mother. Fran is watching over her sister tirelessly. I'm sure she'll take great care of Mjrn when I'm gone."

"Stop talking like that. You can't die now! I haven't given you grandchildren yet!"

"My spirit will live on. A Viera becomes part of the Wood when she dies, and as long as the Wood is there, I will be there. And my children are part of me. You, and Fran, and Mjrn… my girls. You will take care of each other. Healer, when Mjrn wakes up, bring her to me. I need to hold her."

"Yes. It will be best if you feed her too. That might get her immunity up. She might have a chance of fighting this if you nurse her."

"She will be fine, healer. She will live, and someday you'll get to see _her_ children running around. I hope she has a bunch of them."

"She's three weeks old and you're already hoping that she has kids someday. Mom, there is something seriously wrong with you besides the rabbitpox!"

Fran was carefully watching over her sister. She couldn't take it if something happened to Mjrn. Mjrn had been so healthy days ago. This was so sudden. Surely, the Wood wouldn't take that beautiful little Viera so soon, would she? Fran knew one thing: Mjrn could not die! Sylva could not handle losing another child! And Fran could not handle losing her special little sister!

"No, you aren't going to die. I know it." Fran said, stroking her sleeping sister's soft little bunny ears. Mjrn didn't wake up, but she did sigh in her sleep. Did little Viera have dreams? Fran wondered. Fran also wondered if this was time better spent with her mother. When Sylva came back to the village after pleading with the Wood to spare her daughter, she was half-dead. And she was only getting worse. The healers hadn't sugar coated Sylva's situation: She was probably going to die within the next few days.

As soon as Fran turned to leave, Mjrn began to stir. Fran picked her up and decided to take her along to see her mother. Mjrn's condition hadn't changed. She still had a high fever. It hurt Fran to see such a tiny child so sick. At least in Keno's case it had been quick. She had rabbitpox for a day when she died. Mjrn had been sick for two days now. Her fever had to break soon, or she would die.

Sylva looked terrible. She was choking when Fran came in. Fran wouldn't have been surprised if her mother died on the spot. She did force a smile when she saw her daughters. And she did manage to feed Mjrn. Jote looked upset at Fran.

"You really should be here all the time. The healers are taking care of Mjrn all the time. She doesn't need you. Mom wants you here! Mom needs you! DON'T YOU CARE?!" Jote roared.

"Calm down. I think it might hurt her to see me like this." Sylva whispered.

"It does. You were always so strong." Fran said.

"I had to be strong. That is the job of a village leader… and of a mother."

"I will be strong, Mom. I am going to have to take over, aren't I?" Jote asked.

"Yes. In a few days, you will be leader."

"No! You cannot die!" Fran yelled.

"I have to. I will die, and Mjrn will live. It's the Will of the Wood."

"Who will take care of Mjrn?"

"Her wonderful sisters, of course."

"Neither of us have children. We can't feed her."

"There are other little Viera children in the village. Their mothers will help. Kjmi has Alja. She is able to help. She will help. Kjmi and I grew up together. She's my best friend. We're like sisters."

"I will do whatever I can for Mjrn." Fran said. She left. She had to get out in the Wood. She needed time to think.

Fran heard something other than the voice of the Wood outside. She heard the disturbing cries of a Viera woman deep in the Wood, and rushed to where she heard the sound. Then she wished she hadn't done that. This was the second time in her life she had caught somebody in that kind of act. There was one time with Jote and Gura… Fran was blinded for three days after that. At least she could still see after this time, but she wished she couldn't.

And that wasn't two Viera! There were two creatures, but only the woman was a Viera. The man was a Hume. And they were making love wildly. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice Fran.

Fran remembered what her mother had told her about Humes: They were monsters. They spent most of their time killing one another. Why would one have any interest in sleeping with a Viera? Viera and Humes were two separate races. Humes looked like Viera, but they were monsters. They would sooner kill a Viera than anything, according to Sylva. They weren't allowed in the Wood, either. The Wood was for Viera only. Everywhere else in the world could belong to Humes, for all the Viera cared, as long as they left the Wood alone.

Still, there was something about the Humes that interested Fran. She didn't recognize the Viera involved, who was probably just some wood-warder from one of the other tribes. Humes were different than regular monsters. They were actually intelligent. Somewhat. Of course, what kind of creature kills another of its own kind just because of some insignificant argument about who would win, a wolf or a coeurl? Viera killed each other, but it was for different reasons. To establish dominance, possibly to win a mate… but never because somebody disagreed about something so _stupid_. That was something horrible. Not even the stupid monsters did that!

The Viera who left the Wood lived with Humes. Some of them may have even found Hume soulmates. Of course, Fran didn't understand why a Viera would ever be attracted to one of those monsters. Humes couldn't hear the voice of the Wood. They just killed trees. For no apparent reason. There were sticks all through the Wood that had fallen, and fallen trees. They worked just as well for "firewood"! Taking down the Viera race's habitat was criminal! The Humes had enough land of their own as it was! There were too many of them and not enough Viera! There were so few male Viera that most of the females would never find mates. And that was why Viera didn't marry. Arlisa Village's Tyra was insane, forcing Delf to marry Jyna. Sylva's son could've been mate to many Viera women. Jote tried to keep her brother from having to marry Tyra. Sylva couldn't stop it, and Jote couldn't stop it.

Fran decided that she really wanted to see the world of the Humes someday. But… what would become of her family if she left? Jote could not be left all alone. And if Sylva was right and Mjrn did live, Fran could not leave her little sister. Perhaps it was best to only dream about seeing the world of the Humes. The Wood was her home, and maybe it should stay that way. Sylva had always told her that the Viera began with the Wood, and they should end with the Wood. Sylva had never even gone near the edge of the Wood and looked at the outside world like Fran had.

And if Fran left, she wouldn't be allowed to ever come back. Viera who left the Wood lost their ability to hear the voice of the Wood. They became nothing more than bunny-eared Humes. They were Viera no longer. They would often find company in Hume companions, and Humes would see them as nothing but more lovely Viera to screw. And that's probably all Humes would see them as. Humes seemed to think that Viera were incredibly beautiful. Viera never saw anything like that about themselves. They rarely even had sex for reasons other than to make baby Viera. Sylva sometimes would, and Jote had been known to do it, but not many Viera did it. Fran certainly had never done it. Humes seemed to enjoy it.

Fran had wondered about the outside world since she was a child. It was one of the reasons she didn't really have friends. The other little Viera thought she was strange since she would talk about Humes and their world all of the time. She didn't understand Humes or their strange ways. And she didn't understand why a Viera would want to be with one.

Fran decided she'd someday have to figure out why some Viera were so interested in Humes. She wanted to know about Humes, and she wanted them to understand Viera. What was the emotion called "Love" and why did only very few Viera feel it? Viera knew what love was. To a Viera, love was only what you felt for your family. Jote felt it for Gura, though. Fran knew that. Maybe someday she'd feel love.

Jote was still with Sylva. Sylva was talking to her, but Jote wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying. She was paying attention to her mother, but not her words. Jote wanted to leave her mother's side for at least a moment, but she never knew when Sylva would die. It would happen any time now. Where was Fran?

The healers came in. Almost as soon as they had taken Mjrn, her fever had broken. She wasn't back in the Wood yet, but if she had a better chance of living. Sylva smiled when she heard that.

"Where is that Fran?" Jote asked.

"Dealing with her grief in her own way."

"I doubt that. She's probably off with some male, providing entertainment. Fran has been acting really weird lately. I need to find a way to stop her from making a huge mistake."

"Fran will be fine. She will deal with her grief in her own way."

"She's like me, and that's what bothers me."

"Jote, you will be a good leader, won't you?" Sylva asked.

"Of course I will."

"And you'll take good care of your sisters too, won't you?"

"Yes Mom."

"And when Delf visits, you'll be nice to him to?"

"I love Delf. I will be nice to him."

"That makes me happy."

"Mom? I want to have babies. If I ever have a daughter, I'll name her after you."

"I told you, the Wood usually chooses the name, but perhaps you'll have one special, like me, that you'll get to name. There are plenty of decent males in the Wood for you. You don't have to love 'em. I never loved your father, he was just a good Viera. I want my children to do what they believe is right. Follow your hearts. I did, and it made me happy. I hope you are happy."

Sylva's breathing became ragged. Jote knew that her mother was going to die any moment now. Then Sylva was still, for a long time. Jote dissolved into tears.

**That's Chapter One. Those are the seeds of Fran leaving, and at the end of the next chapter, she does leave. And Humes start giving her trouble.**


	2. Fran's Choice

Praise the Mother

Disclaimer: (Since I forgot last chapter) I don't own anything, except for my OCs.

**Hello. Everyone has ideas on how this happened, how Fran and Balthier met. This is my idea on the subject. Now, it will take a few chapters before anything like that happens. I'm setting up for Fran leaving the Wood, and soon she will realize what she wants. This happens about ten years after Sylva died. Contains some suggestive comments.**

**Chapter 2: Fran's Choice**

"Are you HAPPY?!" Jote yelled at Fran. No. Fran was _not_ happy after last night. She was sore. She was lucky Jote and Mjrn had found her, even though Mjrn was probably scarred for life now. Jote was able to scare the Hume off. He wouldn't go near Fran again. He was lucky he'd ever do anything again.

"I'm sorry. I realized the mistake as soon as he started feeling me up." Fran said. Mjrn was sitting nearby, hugging a stuffed malboro.

"Did it hurt?" Mjrn asked.

"Shut up Mjrn. Fran, think of what your ten-year-old sister saw! You and a Hume, rolling around on the forest floor, naked! Mjrn is probably going to remember this for the rest of her life! What would Mom think if she was still alive?"

"I know she'd be disappointed in me. I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad it isn't the autumn breeding season. At least we don't have to worry about whether or not you're going to have a child, praise the mother."

"I wish I had stayed with Mom instead of sneaking off into the Wood that day. I would've never seen a Hume and Viera having sex. The idea would've never taken root. And I wouldn't have warped Mjrn."

"Yeah. She had better not turn out lesbian. I think I'll kick you out if something like that happens. I don't want to have to do that. You are my sister, but I never want to have to 'rescue' you ever again, you hear me?"

"I'm sure she does." Mjrn said, holding her own bunny ears. She didn't seem warped. She had been horribly shocked and disturbed when she saw Fran making love with the Hume, but she seemed to deal with it well.

"And why didn't you tell me you saw this Hume and Viera? I would've set you straight. She wasn't one of ours, was she?"

"This was ten years ago. You were with Mom. And no. She wasn't one of ours. She looked like an Arlisan. Possibly a Tarvan. Definitely not an Eruytite like us. The little I saw of her reminded me of Delf's wife, Jyna. Even though it wasn't her. Jyna had just given birth to Teri days before. And she'd never cheat on Delf, especially not with a Hume."

"Fran, let's forget this happened. But if anything like this screws Mjrn's mind up, I'm holding you responsible."

"Jote, I'm ten! I'm old enough to learn about the way things are!" Mjrn protested.

"You are still pretty much a baby. Viera aren't fully mature until they're about one hundred years old. Remember that, Fran! You still have a few years to go!"

"When you were my age, you were already with Gura." Fran hissed.

"Exactly. And Gura was a male Viera, not a Hume. If I would've had his children, they would've been full Viera. I don't want to see my sister have a half-Viera child. The Wood wouldn't like that."

"Can Viera even conceive to Humes?"

"I think so. I'm not sure. I think I'll ask the Wood about it one of these days. Just… don't try and find out the hard way, 'kay?"

Fran adored Mjrn. She never meant to let the child catch her with a Hume. Fran had loved Mjrn since the day the little Viera had been born. When Mjrn was sick with the rabbitpox and nearly died, Fran would hardly leave her side.

Mjrn was not sure what it was she had seen. She was much too young to understand what was going on with her sister, but she knew she didn't like it. She knew it made Jote upset, and she didn't like to see her sisters upset. She especially didn't like Jote being upset. Jote was the closest thing Mjrn had to a mother anymore, besides the Wood. Mjrn would always talk to the Wood. Sylva had once told Jote and Fran that the Wood speaks to a Viera even before she is born. Mjrn didn't remember Sylva, so the Wood was the only mother she ever really had.

Jote and Fran had pretty much raised Mjrn. Kjmi and the other advisors had helped. Mjrn often wished she had known her mother. The family Life Tree used Sylva's voice, and that made Mjrn feel a little bit better. At least she knew what her mother sounded like. Jote told Mjrn that of the three of them, Fran was the most like their mother, even if she didn't believe that. Fran even sounded a lot like Sylva.

Mjrn and Fran were off in the Wood alone. Fran had decided to put what had happened into terms Mjrn could understand. Mjrn did not like what she was hearing. Why would Fran want to do that? It did not sound pleasant. It sounded disturbing and painful.

"Now let's discuss something else." Fran finished. Mjrn nodded.

"Fran, what do you think is out there? You know what I mean. Outside of the Wood?" Mjrn asked.

"Humes. That's all I know. Tons of them. Someday, I want to see it. I know I will become like a Hume, but I want to someday see their world. Delf's father was from Tarva Village, and Delf says that the Tarvans are allowed to come and go pretty much as they please. Of course, Tarvan leaders are the only ones there who talk to the Wood. There is a lot of issues in Tarva Village. I think the Wood is angry at them."

"Fran, do you like Humes? Jote says that Humes are dangerous monsters, no more intelligent than coeurls, and they would rather kill each other than do anything."

"Jote doesn't know what she's talking about. Humes are as intelligent as we are. And they're interested in how Viera are so physically similar. They think we're 'beautiful,' whatever that means to them. The Wood is beautiful. We're just creatures. Hume males are strange. They seem to have this need to mate repeatedly for reasons other than fathering children. They say it has to do with love. They see love differently than we do, evidently. We know what love is. Love is what you feel for your family. Humes overuse love."

Mjrn didn't seem to understand. "What do you mean, overuse love? How can one overuse love?"

"Every time they mate with somebody, they consider it love. And it isn't love when someone forces themselves on you. Many Humes mate for life. There are about equal males and females, unlike Viera. Humes get married all the time. And they abuse love."

"That's awful! That isn't love!"

"You're a smart kid. I'm happy I have the chance to love a little sister. Before she died, Mom kept saying that you'll be a great Viera someday."

"Jote says that Mom always said to follow our hearts. Do what you know is right. It doesn't matter what anybody else thinks. But… why do you want to leave the Wood? Is it me?"

"Mjrn, of course not! I love you. It's just who I am. I always wanted to see the world."

Jote was doing her usual ritual at the Life Tree. She was offering praise to the Wood, as she did every week. Fran approached her at that time. Jote was not pleased at all. She needed to offer praise to the Wood. If she didn't praise the Wood, how would she ever get favoured? She needed to be favoured!

"Jote?" Fran asked.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever thought of leaving the Wood?"

"Not seriously, no."

"I think I might."

"What about Mjrn?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Mjrn is crazy about you. You can't just leave her."

"I already spoke to her about it. She thinks it's her fault."

"I always knew you would leave someday. Ever since you were little. You would always talk about it. That was why most of the other young Viera could not stand you. You scared them. Children are often cruel when there is something they don't understand."

"You do realize that you will never be allowed to return if you leave."

"Yes."

"You will be as a Hume."

"Then maybe I'll be able to understand why they feel the need to have sex for fun."

"FRAN! THAT IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL! DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE A CHUNK OUTTA YOUR EARS OR SOMETHING?!"

"I want to know why Humes abuse love so much."

"It's inexplicable. And if you become as a Hume, you'll be a monster, not a Viera."

"I'm sorry Jote. I like being a Viera, but there is something that calls me to live like a Hume."

"At least I will still have Mjrn…"

"Don't be sad, Jote."

"You are my sister. And you are a Viera. The Viera are part of the Wood."

"The Viera begin as part of the Wood, but that is not the only end they may choose, sister."

"Our mother would've been so disappointed, Fran."

"Were she still around, I would not leave."

"Did you not learn your lesson about Humes the other night Fran? Why do you desire to learn another lesson about Humes? You should stay in the Wood. The mother of the Viera will protect you from harm. And you'll find Viera males a lot more appealing than Hume males. You can have pure Viera children someday. You don't have to go live with Humes."

"I'm sorry Jote. I feel this call from deep within. Tender feelings from Hume males vary, I believe. Perhaps someday I will really discover what love means."

"Why must you do this to me? You and Mjrn are the only family I have left here. I miss Mom so much."

Fran decided to spend some more time with Mjrn before she left forever. She couldn't just leave the little Viera without making some special memories. Fran had made it clear to Mjrn that she was not going to take her along, and she certainly wasn't leaving because of her. Mjrn still seemed sure that she had done something wrong.

Fran felt the need to do something else before she left. Something she had never done before. She and Mjrn went out and picked vinka, their mother's favourite flower. They went and left the flowers on Sylva's grave. Mjrn went into hysterics as they left. Fran couldn't help but feel sad herself. When Mjrn asked what had happened to their father, Fran wished she knew. If he was dead too, Fran wished she could leave flowers for him.

"Mom never thought the role of a daddy Viera to be that important." Fran explained.

"Delfie knows who his father is."

"That's because Delf's father still comes around all the time. He asked Jote to mate with him last time he was around."

"I suppose it is okay. They aren't related, after all."

"She refused him. She says he's too old, and it would be very weird if she had a child with her half-brother's father. "

"I wish I knew who my father was. Maybe he's still alive, and maybe I have half-sisters and half-brothers through him. Delfie was so lucky when he lived with us!"

"Mom sought out my father deliberately. Delf's father came to her, like he still comes around. Sylva had luck with my father, I guess. Jote and I are full sisters. You, I don't know. Mom never told us. All she ever said was you were our sister. Of course, she told us that Delf was our half-brother because he had a different father. She never said anything about you being our half-sister, so I assume you have the same father as Jote and I."

"Delfie's kids are soooo lucky!"

"Mjrn, I hope you'll leave flowers for Sylva when I leave."

"Aww. Do you have to leave? Can't you wait at least until I grow up and start having kids?"

"No. Be glad I'm spending this month with you before I go. I can't wait that long. You have to be at least seventy to start having kids, according to the Green Word. I'm not waiting another sixty years, Mjrn. I'm sorry. I know you don't want me to leave. I have to. I don't know why. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be a Viera, hard as that is to believe."

"Sister, if you weren't meant to be a Viera, you wouldn't have been born one. But perhaps your future lies in teaching the Humes to respect our people. I wish I could forge an alliance between races."

"Mother said that the Wood told her that the one who would serve her best was you. So you must serve the Wood. And that will be a wonderful future for you. Jote can serve the Viera, but you will serve the Wood."

"You mean be like Kira. She lives alone, deep in the Wood. She speaks to nobody but those the Wood favours."

"No Mjrn. I do not mean for you to live like that. Kira is too serious about her servitude because she believes it is all she has. She has never even seen the beauty of that which she serves."

"Kira has never seen anything at all. She was born blind."

"I know. I grew up with The Silver-eyed Viera herself. Kjmi took care of me sometimes. You lived with Kjmi for a few years, until Jote and I could take care of you. Kira was Kjmi's daughter, like Rael and Alja."

"I will miss you. It's like you're dying; only you aren't. You'll still be alive, but I'll never be able to see you again unless I leave too"

Fran gave her little sister a hug. "Wherever I go, I will think of my sisters. And someday, I know in my heart we will meet again."

"I wish you didn't want to leave. I hope you are happy with Humes."

When Fran returned to Eruyt Village, Jote had a male with her. She had thought up another creepy plot to keep Fran around.

"This is Lary. He wants to sleep with you. I found him near the male Viera village, looking for females who are trying to find mates. I told him I have a sister that needs to be reassured that she belongs here. He will do whatever you want him to do. If you don't want him, I'll take him, but I want you to see that Viera men are just as good as the Hume men."

"That isn't a male. That is a female cross-dressed as a male. Probably a lesbian. Get rid of her." Fran said.

"DARN IT! MAN, I WAS SO CLOSE I COULD FEEL HER THIS TIME!" The other Viera yelled. Jote glared at "him".

"You are a woman, aren't you? You told me you were a man!" Jote roared.

"Yeah? And I was hoping I could sleep with you. My name is Lena, and my friend Rael said that you weren't totally straight."

"Okay. That was only one time, and I was half-asleep so I didn't remember doing it. I didn't even realize what happened until I woke up naked next to her. I'm never gonna let it happen again, and especially not knowingly. Stupid Rael. She swears she didn't realize what was going on either, but I know her too well."

"That's enough. Now, Lena Degenerate here needs to go home and stay away from us, and you need to accept that I'm going to leave."

"Fran, you can't leave. You are part of the Wood. You need to serve the mother of all Viera." Jote said sadly.

"Jote, let her go." Lena said, putting her arm around Jote.

"Lena, get lost already. And take it off before I break it off."

Fran looked outside. She was about to leave the Wood. Her heart broke as she bid farewell to everything she knew, but she had to leave. If she didn't, she'd be unhappy.

_This is it, Fran. Don't look back. You can't go back once you take those next steps._ The Viera thought. Fran closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she left behind everything she knew and everything she was.

_Viera begin as part of the Wood, but who knows how many will realize that is not the only end they may choose?_

** I would've had this chapter up sooner, but my stupid laptop is being all screwy. I write fast, and I have been working on Hunters of the Stars in the afternoon when my brother is home from school and can help write it. I bet anyone would be surprised that I can write more than one chapter a week most times. This story is going to get good in the next chapter and I can hardly wait to write it. I suppose my speed writing is partially due to the fact that I have been writing and typing as long as I could, and I think up the next chapter trying to get myself to sleep at night. Writing is my passion, and this is one of the first ways I've seriously used to get my work out there.**


	3. That Isn't Love

Praise the Mother

**I TOTALLY redid this chapter after my first version. I was going to make Fran a hooker and stuff, and then I realized… I couldn't do that. First off, I'd get flamed, second, the lesbian last chapter was pushing my luck so I shouldn't go to far or I'd write something I'd have to change the rating on, and third, that just isn't Fran. I know the line "If anyone knows about men, it's Fran" or whatever Balthier said that time after the Lhusu Mines. There are better ways for me to go with this story. I decided to focus more on Fran trying to figure out what love meant, in a totally non-sexual way. Just love. And the way I describe things is just how I think a Viera would see such things. DON'T FLAME ME! Positive reviews make me a happy bunny, though.**

**Chapter 3: This Isn't Love**

After many days of traveling Fran made it to the royal city of Rabanastre. The young Viera had never dreamed Humes could build such amazing things. And speaking of Humes, they were everywhere! And Humes weren't the only creatures that lived there. There were lizard-like creatures Fran soon learned were called Bangaa, and pig-like creatures called Seeqs. There was even a small handful of other Viera. Fran also saw a lot of her favourite non-Vieran creatures: Moogles. Moogles were SO cute. A few would hang out in the Wood occasionally. Sylva had loved Moogles. Fran felt a little bit sad thinking about her mother, but then she reminded herself that it was her own choice to leave the Wood.

Humes stared at Fran. Some of the males acted like they had never seen a woman before, females didn't like the way she dressed. Children were interested in Fran's long ears. Most of the people seemed… scared. Fran realized that maybe Humes were just as scared of Viera as Viera were of them. Maybe they weren't monsters. The men reacted better to her presence than women. Fran dressed like most Viera. She didn't see anything wrong with her.

"Miss Viera, if you need anything, just come see me." One man said. Fran looked amused. Humes were funny. She knew better than to take them seriously. She had learned her lesson about trusting them if she didn't want to be mistreated.

"That isn't Taji, is it?" A girl asked her friend.

"Definitely not. Taji doesn't look like that."

"Kupo, a Viera. Kupo day, Miss Viera." A Moogle said when she noticed Fran.

"Yes, kupo day to you too." Fran replied. She wasn't afraid of Moogles, but other creatures made her nervous and twitchy.

After a week, Fran actually made friends with two Viera sisters. These two wanted to fit in with Humes, so they liked to dye their hair. One was named Tare, the other was named Raya. They were twins who had left the Wood together. White hair and rabbit ears kind of stood out, so they dyed their hair black. The ears were still noticeable, but the young Viera didn't care about that. They had to have something that would set them apart, but they weren't that different.

"Humes react strangely to some things clearly different from themselves. So we decided to make ourselves a bit more similar to them so they'd accept us more. Really, we have white hair just like you do. We just dye it." Tare told Fran.

"If you'd like, we could do your's too. Pick a colour, we'll have it done. We're experts now. We've been doing it for years. We're gonna open up a salon for Viera soon." Raya added.

"No thank you. I like my hair the colour it is. You're Viera, you should understand." Fran said.

"If you ever want anything done with it, just ask us. We'll give you a discount." Tare stated.

"Yeah. You're the first other Viera to actually put up with us. There's this other Viera around--her name is Taji--she thinks we're nothing but whiny little brats and she says we aren't respecting our Viera heritage when we dye our hair. And she's the one who doesn't even know how to be a Viera!" Raya agreed.

"Raya, don't say that about Taji. It isn't her fault she was born in the city and has never been in the Wood. She's bitter because of that. Her mother left the Wood while she was pregnant. Viera are not meant to be born in the city, and Taji thinks it makes her so wildly different all from the other Viera. She's still a pure Viera too. I've never heard of a half-Viera, but it might be able to happen. Gosh, I hope so. I want to have children someday, and I won't be able to mate with a male Viera. Humes are so similar to Viera."

"Hey Fran? Where were you born?"

"In the Wood, like most Viera."

"I thought so. Had to be. You clearly aren't a City Viera yet. Taji has this thing about her that just screams 'City Viera'. She doesn't dress like any Viera we've ever seen. She has this thing for fashion design. Just about every man we know thinks she's totally hot. Of course, a lot of boys think we're gorgeous too."

"Like Ty. If I decide I want to marry a Hume… it is gonna have to be him. He's so sexy, in a totally non-Vieran way." Tare said, sighing happily.

"Do you two understand love?" Fran asked.

"What Viera doesn't? Love is what you feel for your sisters, and your mother, and your babies." Raya explained.

"When I marry Ty, I'm gonna have his babies." Tare added.

"Tare, enough about Ty. I don't think Fran wants to hear all that. You drive me nuts with your plans to invite Ty over and stuff. He's a Hume, and he does like you, but I think you'll scare him off if you tell him how you feel."

"Do Humes really like Viera?" Fran wondered.

"They think we're really sexy and stuff. It's one of those exotic things, I guess. Humes are interested in what is different. And they think we're prettier than their women."

"Tare, there is more to it than that. It isn't love, though. Most Humes don't love Viera."

"Ty does."

"TARE! STOP IT! Fran, Humes have a different view on love than we do. Love to Humes is… well, it's… kind of…" Raya couldn't finish.

"It's not a feeling to many Humes, it's an action. Something Viera only do because we have to, so we can have children. Humes do it for fun." Tare said.

"I know that. I have firsthand experience with that. I don't know what they find so fun about it." Fran stated.

"I suppose it might depend on the Hume, if he really loves you or not. If he just wants into you, then he will pretend to be all nice and stuff until he gets what he wants, and then he'll show his true colours. A lot of City Viera don't care what a man wants, as long as he pays well for her services."

"We aren't like that, though."

In the next few weeks, Fran saw Taji around sometimes. She saw what Tare and Raya were talking about. The Viera was smaller than Fran, being young, but she seemed far more mature. She always had five or six men following her.

One day, Fran approached Taji. The younger Viera did not look impressed by her. She told her men to stand aside.

"Are you Taji?" Fran asked.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" The other Viera wondered in a haughty tone.

"I asked you a question."

"And I asked one in return."

"You aren't very nice."

"It's the only way a Viera can survive around here. I was born here, and I have lived here my whole life. I am happy, too. I'm a hot Viera, and I like that fact. Humes are always asking me for little favours, and I'm the kind of girl who uses that to her advantage. Now, get out of my way, Wood reject. Get some new clothes and maybe a new hairstyle and we'll talk."

"I don't know why a Viera would leave the Wood when she is about to have a baby. Viera need to be born in the Wood."

"My mother was kicked out, for your information. She used to live in Eruyt Village, and she was kicked out. I am eighty-five, not that it concerns you."

Fran looked shocked. That meant…

"My mother only did what was right for all Viera." Fran stated. Taji snarled.

"What does your mother have to do with anything?"

"My mother was Sylva, and until her death ten years ago, she was leader of Eruyt Village."

"Then we have nothing to discuss, child of Sylva. And to think I was going to help you become a City Viera like me! It was your mother's fault I am a City Viera!"

"Tell me, Taji, what did your mother do to get kicked out? Did she ever tell you?"

"She did something stupid that got another Viera killed. It was an accident, but she was still kicked out of the Village. She left the Wood, and I was born in this city two months later."

"It was an accident. I can't believe my mother was so cruel."

"The Viera that was killed in the accident was one of Sylva's sisters. And my mother supposedly acted rude to stupid Sylva."

"Now I get it. My mother loved her sisters. I knew the other three well. I was a little child when my mother's other sister died. I don't remember her too well."

"I'm still not helping you become a City Viera. That is going to be a path you walk alone."

"I know it will be. I wish you luck. I know you are unhappy, but I hope you find happiness. It isn't your fault. Your mother sounds like a pretty disturbed Viera herself. I pity you."

"How can one born of terrible Sylva be so kind?"

"My mother taught me to be a kind Viera. Don't judge her so harshly. You never even knew her. And perhaps being a City Viera isn't such a bad thing."

Fran began to look for work. Raya and Tare hired her to work at their salon for a while, but she quit after she accidentally messed up a Viera's hair. Taji flat-out refused to hire her to be a fashion designer at her company. Taji still didn't like her, even though she had softened towards her. Taji was a bit crazy, Fran decided. The Viera was always doing things that was nothing like what a Viera would do in the same situation. Growing up with Humes in a city must've been hard for the young Viera.

Fran began to enjoy taking things apart and putting them back together. It was a hobby she picked up because there was nothing better for her to do. Humes would sometimes watch with amazement as the Viera could take something that wasn't working right apart, and repair it. They started bringing her things to fix, and she could fix almost anything. She had found herself a place in the city. And it made Humes trust her more. She rarely said much. She wouldn't demand too much money for repairs, since she did so much of it she was able to survive. She had everything a Viera could want, but she wanted something else. There had to be more to life than just fixing items.

Fran liked learning how things worked, but she still wanted something more. She didn't want to spend her life doing nothing but repairing machines. There was one time, though; she got to fix an interesting machine built by Moogles. The cute little fuzzballs were master mechanics, but even they couldn't figure out what was wrong. Fran didn't even know what the machine did, and she figured out what was wrong.

"See here? The wires are twisted. Looks like somebody was messing with it." Fran was explaining.

"What kind of kupo person would do that, kupo?" A Moogle asked.

"Various. In the Wood we used to have enemies that would do stuff like that all the time. In this case, however, I think somebody was just fooling around, trying to see what they could make it do."

"Thank the kupo stars we have a smart Viera on our side."

"At least today. I'll fix whatever they tell me to."

The Moogles laughed. Fran felt happy that she had made Moogles happy. Fixing things made everyone happy, especially her.

Fran also liked to fence with Raya sometimes. Fencing was something that was in the blood of the Viera race. Something they seemed to instinctively enjoy. It was as intimate to them as magick, and Viera had magick all through them. Fran was quite good with weapons. She and Jote would often practice together when they were younger. Raya told Fran that if she and Tare hadn't left, they would've been trained as warriors, and even though they liked to play fight, they didn't want to do it for real.

"You are so good with weapons. If we weren't just playing, you would've skewered me with one stab. I have Viera reflexes too, but you're good." Raya said.

A Hume man was watching them. He approached Fran after the fight.

"Aren't you that Viera chick who can fix anything? I have a job for you. A huge job. Of course, I'd be willing to pay a bundle." The man said.

"Yeah, that's me. Raya? I'll see you later." Fran said.

"Come with me. I'm not sure you'll be up to this though. If you can't do it, I won't be surprised. It usually takes a few Moogles to repair an airship."

"An airship? Wow. The Moogles have told me about airships. I've only ever seen one once. They're amazing."

"Listen Viera, I personally think your kind is nothing but… nighttime companions. All I know about Viera is that they're hot. Nothing else seems to stand out about you rabbit-women. It's like your only talent is lovemaking. Prove me wrong. I want you to work with the Moogles. Lead them. Help me, and I'll be eternally grateful to you and all other Viera. My name is Darvis, by the way."

"I'm Fran, and I really don't like what you just said about my people. We are not playthings for Humes. My mother used to tell me that Humes are monsters, sometimes I believe her. One more negative word or suggestive remark about Viera, and I'm not doing anything for you."

Darvis smiled. "All I want to say right now is how sexy you are. If you'd like, I can help you. I know a little bit about what is wrong, but I need help. If you want to be my companion as well, that's a bonus." He said. Fran gave him a look.

"I would rather sleep with a Moogle." The Viera hissed. She knew that Darvis was coming on to her.

"Behave yourself, or that could be arranged."

"Do anything that causes me pain, and I'll kill you."

"I won't hurt you. Just fix my airship, okay? If you do a really good job, I could hire you on as my personal mechanic. You'll get to fix things all the time for me, and that's all I would want."

Fran's heart leapt. "Really?"

"Of course. I have no other use for a Viera who isn't interested in me. I was just trying to see how you'd react. If you had reacted well, I would've been happy, but it just isn't meant to be."

Darvis showed Fran his airship. The Viera had never seen one up close. She had seen one fly over the city once. The Viera lived such simple lives, but Humes… Humes thrived on excitement. Humes lived on things that would scare most Viera to death.

"How can you stand to fly? It sounds so terrifying." Fran said.

"It's not as scary as it sounds. My co-pilots? They're Moogles. Here they are. This is Mimi, and this is her brother Coco. And this little guy is Handel. They've been my friends for years." Darvis replied.

"Kupo, I've never seen a real Viera before!" Coco exclaimed happily.

"Darvis has all those magazines with the pictures of Viera girls. I think he loves Viera." Mimi said.

"I love being with Viera. Stroking those soft bunny ears as the sexy Viera moans and then I begin licking her…" Darvis began.

"That isn't love." Fran hissed.

"Yes it is. Trust me, Taji only does it for love, she says. And she does it a lot."

"Taji is a disturbed Viera. She probably sees love like a Hume sees love. I don't think love has to go hand in hand with mating. Viera mate because they want to have children, we don't usually love our partners. My sister had one that she said she loved, but I don't understand why Humes think that love means that you have to sleep with someone. It isn't as pleasant for Viera as Humes think it is."

"Darvis says that his magazines have all kinds of articles on how to get kupo Viera into bed." Mimi said. Fran had never heard Moogles talk like that. These were some twisted Moogles.

"Those are horrible. I wish Viera had a better reputation here." Fran said. She didn't like hearing about those kinds of magazines. Taji was the kind of Viera who published that kind of material. She once told Fran that if she posed for a photo in one of those, she'd give her a job. Fran flat-out refused to do anything of the sort, and that was why Taji wouldn't hire her.

"It's love when you come home after a long day to a woman who just wants to make you feel better. Someday I'm going to have that. And the woman is gonna be a Viera. It doesn't have to be you, Miss Fran. Any Viera would do. I'm gonna marry a Viera. It wouldn't be right if it was you, though. You're lovely, but you're my mechanic and everything." Darvis said.

"Good, because it isn't gonna be me. I know how Humes are. I'm not as innocent and naïve as I may seem. I will fix your airship, and I would like to be your mechanic, but I am absolutely not going to be your lover."

"I don't want you to be if you don't want to be. We can be friends if you want. Now, please just help the Moogles fix my airship. I'm gonna go get supplies."

**And that's how Fran gets into mechanics. I felt I had to explain that. In the next chapter she gets upset when Darvis won't let her fly, and then he keeps coming on to her, and it gets worse and worse. I hope I didn't make her too OOC. **


	4. New Life

Praise the Mother

**In this chapter, Fran has fully accepted her place as Darvis's top mechanic. And she begins to realize she has bad luck picking Humes to work with. Fran wants nothing more than to fly, but Darvis won't let her. He begins to treat her more like a slave than his friend, and he begins forcing her to work for Taji's magazine. And then he does something **_**horrible**_** to her, and she kills him. Then she gets in trouble with everyone, except her young Viera friends, who make a new woman out of her. Some questionable content.**

**Chapter 4: New Life**

Fran felt depressed. She had been Darvis's mechanic for twenty years now. He had never once let her fly with him. Every time she asked, he told her that Viera were not made to fly, they were for amusement, except for her because she wouldn't let anybody do anything to her.

Other Viera would play with Darvis. There were several time Fran was working inside the ship, and there were these rapturous moans coming from Darvis's quarters, and then eventually a pretty Viera would leave. Fran did not like how Darvis would invite these girls in while she was repairing his ship. And he would hit on her afterwards.

"I wouldn't hurt you. It would feel so good!" Darvis was saying this time.

"Maybe to you. I don't like this. I think you should put up an ad for a new mechanic. I'm not going to stick around if you're going to be like this." Fran hissed.

"Franny, I swear, all I want is one time. I'll be extra gentle, I promise."

"No."

"Please? You are so tense, you need to be pleasured."

"You won't even let me fly with you. That would pleasure me more than having any part of you… I'm not going to say it! You don't know what love is! Hume males use love to get girls, but I've wised up over the years. I know when someone is just trying to make it with me."

"C'mon Franny! How long has it been since the last time you've made love?"

"I'm not telling you. It is none of your concern. Maybe I never have."

"Let me make love to you. I promise you'll like it. I know how to make Viera happy."

Fran had enough of Darvis's hyped up attitude. She slashed with her claws and landed a nasty hit. Darvis ended up with a scratch across his face. "DON'T YOU EVER ASK ME FOR THAT AGAIN!!" She roared. She walked off, fed up. Darvis wouldn't even let her fly with him once and _he_ was the one asking for favours. Lewd favours, which he had no right to ask of her or any other Viera.

"I have an idea Franny. I'll let you fly with me for a little favour. Taji wants me to find a Viera to be a model for her magazine. I will let you fly with me if you do it."

Fran wanted to fly so badly, but she hated Taji's magazine, which made all Viera look like nothing but rabbit whores. Taji was the only Viera Fran knew who could get off by making her entire race look bad and not feel any remorse, and she adored Darvis. She had been with him several times in the past year alone. Taji was an awful Viera, but it might have been because of the harsh conditions she had been born and raised under.

"Taji won't let me be a model. She hates me."

"Franny, she says she wanted you to be a model before but you refused. She thinks you'll attract attention."

"You disgust me. Don't call me Franny. That was what my mother used to call me. From her, it was cute. It sounds creepy coming from you. My name is Fran. Nothing else."

"You're gonna go see our friend Taji. I could use the money, and I'll give you a quarter of the earnings."

"I'm gonna be the one doing all the work. You should be the one who gets a quarter of the earnings. And forget it. I'm not doing it."

"Oh yes you are! Taji and I already set it up! You're doing it if I have to cast nasty spells on you until you agree!"

"I am not your slave. Get some other clueless Viera to do it."

"And if you do it without me having to cast the spells on you, I'll let you fly with me as much as you want."

Fran couldn't resist. She would be used either way. Both ways would be torture, and she didn't know any way out. So she decided that she had to do it the easy way.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you had better not be lying to me, or I'm leaving for good. And if you chase me when I leave, one of us will end up dead. And it won't be me. I am a dangerous Viera when I'm angry. VERY dangerous."

"That's what I like about you. Are you sure you don't want to be more than just my mechanic?"

"Don't make me hurt you. I know vicious magicks too."

"Okay, now I'm not crazy about this idea, but Darvy insisted. I would personally prefer using one of those Viera twins who run that salon. They really make me mad. They make a mockery of their Viera heritage every day. Do something with your hair, first. Get them to do it, as long as you don't have it dyed or anything. The hair stays white, you hear me? I will make your life a living hell if you dye your hair. I hate it when Viera dye their hair." Taji told Fran. Fran didn't say anything. She didn't want to make Taji mad. Then she'd have to do something drastic. She felt sorry for the other Viera, but still, there was absolutely no excuse for the way she acted.

"I know a Viera who is getting a treat. I have Viera nip." Darvis said.

"I am not your pet. And what is Viera nip?" Fran hissed.

"Nothing, did I say Viera nip? No I didn't. Well, you are going to fly if you do this well."

"Darvy, is this really such a good idea?" Taji asked.

"Yeah Darvis! Can't you find a better Viera?" Fran added.

"No. Now Taji, Franny is a perfect choice. No other Viera can do what she can do. She's incredible, in more than one way."

"Don't tell me you've…"

"No." Fran stated. "We haven't. And we aren't going to."

"I used to think Viera were hermaphrodites. Now I know that isn't true, and it makes me feel happy. I like Viera." Darvis said.

"Darvis, shut up. Wood-Reject, do what I told you to do and report back here. I'll find somewhere in my magazine to feature you. I wonder if a Wood-Reject department would interest my readers…"

"Stop calling me a Wood-Reject. I left the Wood out of my own free will. And I have a name, and it's Fran."

"And my name is Tajianda, but you are to call me Taji. It's not a Vieran name; it's just something Mom thought up. The Wood would've found me a name if I was born there."

"The Wood gave me my name."

"The forest names you? That's insane." Darvis said.

"True Viera are part of the Wood. I left to find myself. Instead I found… you two idiots. And that's putting it nicely. Darvis, you're a Viera-lover, but in all the wrong ways. And you Taji, you're a sorry excuse for a Viera and for a woman. I don't like either of you."

"My mother always wanted a boy. Male Viera don't seem to live outside the Wood like us females." Taji said.

"What is wrong with you?"

"If I was a guy, all the female Viera would be after me. And all I have as a female is men always asking me for little favours."

Fran started growling at Taji, she didn't like her. Taji just laughed.

"What do you think you are? A Reena-Kaana?" Taji asked with a sly grin. She figured the mere mention of the doglike enemies of all Viera would enrage Fran.

"My mother helped end the threat of those creatures, Taji. Perhaps your mother fought by her side. It was a long, long time ago. I don't remember it at all. I was just a baby when the few remaining Reena-Kaana were driven out of the Wood and killed. I don't know why they wanted to eat us. They were intelligent too, you know. And Humes do not know of them anymore. We rarely talk about them. I'm personally glad they are extinct." Fran said. Then she resumed her snarling.

"Okay, stop that. I get it. I'll use you as a model, and I'll stop calling you Wood-Reject. Just go to that salon and get your hair done."

Tare and Raya were happy to give Fran a new hairstyle. The only problem was that they kept fighting over how they would make her look. They knew Taji wanted Fran to look really pretty and everything so she could be a model. Raya wanted to make Fran look more cute than sexy. Tare wanted to cut Fran's hair short and dye it red. Fran had to remind her that Taji said no hair dyeing. Tare and Raya had really grown up during the past twenty years. Tare had even married Ty.

That gave Tare more ideas. And Fran didn't like any of them. Raya then said she had the perfect look for her. She told her that her hair looked good long, but she could style it like Taji's hair.

"Taji will get angrier if I show up looking like her. She will make my life miserable. I have nowhere else to go. I really need this job. I am leaving Darvis as soon as I can. I'm tired of him asking me to do things I would rather not do. I totally screwed up when I was working here."

"It was an accident. Zima isn't mad anymore, I promise. We fixed up her hair and nobody can even tell what you did."

"Hey Raya? Where do you keep the red hair dye?" Tare asked.

"Taji told me no dyeing my hair." Fran reminded her.

"I want it for me. Ty says he would like to see me with red hair. Raya, I'll need your help."

"Okay. I'll do your hair after we make Fran beautiful." Raya said.

"She's already beautiful. Prettier than we are."

"Tare, Raya, just fix my hair." Fran said. She didn't like it when somebody called her beautiful. She didn't think she was any different than any other Viera woman. It didn't make her mad, but it didn't make her happy like it would make a Hume woman happy.

"We are going to make you so pretty. All the males in town are going to think you're really, really sexy. Even though we hate Taji's magazine, we like you. And we want you to do well." Raya said.

Fran was ready for her first day of modeling tomorrow, but she decided it was time for some well deserved rest. When she went to her home, nothing seemed suspicious. She went in and wanted to go straight to bed.

The Viera didn't notice anything amiss. She got ready for bed, and while doing so, she heard a click. She turned and there was Darvis, locking her door. Fran got really angry and began yelling Viera curses at the Hume. Darvis cast a few painful spells on her. She was really hurt. The Hume picked her up and tossed her on the bed. Fran couldn't move.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Fran. I'm losing my mind, waiting for you to fall in love with me. Then I had a great idea! I know that most Viera sleep in the nude, so I knew it would be so much easier. Just hold still. It won't hurt." Darvis said. Fran looked at him with terror in her eyes.

"Please don't do this." Fran whimpered. Darvis climbed on top of her and began licking her breasts, and his hands were busy elsewhere. The Viera screamed as the Hume slid his fingers inside of her. Darvis only seemed more amused as Fran trembled deep within.

A sudden burst of strength overtook Fran. She got Darvis off of her and slashed him fatally. Then she fell back, exhausted. She fell asleep, despite still being in pain from Darvis's actions. She didn't realize that she had killed him yet.

When Fran woke up the next morning, she noticed several things. She was sore, and she expected that. But she didn't expect the intense scent of blood to fill her sharp nose. She looked around her room and found something else she didn't expect: A dead Hume lying on her floor. Darvis hadn't even managed to leave the room. Fran started screeching again. She didn't want to kill Darvis, just make him leave her alone. What was she going to do? She was a murderer! If anyone found out what she had done, they'd have her locked up and throw away the key! They might even have her executed! She was only defending herself! Darvis _was_ trying to force himself on her after all! Of course, that didn't mean that Humes would forgive what Fran had done to him.

Fran began trying to cast spells on Darvis, hoping he was still alive. Nothing worked. The Hume was dead. Blood was everywhere. Fran was excited out of her mind, and not in a good way. She had to do something with the body.

The Viera started cleaning up the blood. She knew she'd have to do something about the body. Would Tare and Raya believe that it was self-defense? Taji could not find out. She'd have Fran arrested and push for her execution if she found out. She was going to have to skip town, take a new name, and be a new Viera. First the Wood (even though it was her choice to leave), then Rabanastre. Would Fran ever have a home?

Fran hid the body for the time being. She'd get rid of it at night. Then she went to her photo shoot. She was going to have to get a new look, and a new name. Then she'd flee the city tomorrow, after she visited the salon and had a complete makeover, and got rid of Darvis's remains. Taji didn't ask where Darvis was, she just cared about getting the photo shoot over with. And it was no fun for Fran, as she knew it wouldn't be.

Fran visited Raya and Tare and asked for a total makeover.

"Fran, what happened? You're all nervous and twitchy. You're acting like you've committed murder." Raya said.

"And what's with the total makeover? Worried about somebody recognizing you from Taji's magazine?" Tare asked.

"I have to leave. I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore. I can't even use my name! I'm going to be Leah from now on!" Fran cried.

"What is wrong with you? Is it Darvis? Did he do something? You aren't with child, are you, because then I'd know for sure Viera and Humes can crossbreed, and I'd try even harder to have a baby with Ty…"

"It was Darvis, but it wasn't like that. He tried to force himself on me. And then I slashed him pretty badly."

"Is he going to tell everyone? Is that why you're trying to turn into another Viera?" Raya asked.

"He isn't going to be saying anything anymore."

Raya and Tare both looked pleased.

"You killed the Viera-Lover? Ten points for Fran!" Tare cheered.

"It was an accident. I didn't want to kill him, just to get him off of me."

"Now he will never harm another Viera again! Hooray!"

"Tare, Raya, I killed someone. Whether he was hated or not, if it ever gets out what I did, I'm done for."

"Even Humes hated Darvis. He was so interested in Viera, Hume women totally despised him." Raya said.

"I should ask some of his Viera friends if any of them ever had his kids. I want Ty's baby so badly…" Tare said.

"TARE! ENOUGH ABOUT TY ALREADY!"

"Okay. Hey Fran? Where are you going to go? You can't go back to the Wood."

"I will go someplace far away, and I will not be known as Fran anymore. I will be Leah. I will be a new Viera, and I will someday figure out what love is." Fran replied.

"You can't just forget who you are and give up everything. Darvis was a bad man, this might just blow over. And if we hide the body well enough, they'll never find out." Raya said.

"They always find out. I don't want to get involved, Raya. If you want to help Fran, go ahead. I won't tell or anything. I'll just stay out of this completely. I am gonna go home to Ty and forget about my troubles. Maybe I'll see you again someday Fran. Ty and I are gonna have to move if I have babies. There isn't enough room at home for more of us." Tare explained. Fran shook her head.

"I don't know where I'm going, and I don't think I'll want to live in another big city."

"Then fare the well, Fran."

That night, Raya came over to Fran's place.

"Where are we going to hide it?" Raya asked.

"We'll take it out in the desert. Humes get torn to pieces there all the time, and maybe if we're lucky the wolves will eat him and nobody will ever find what happened to him." Fran explained.

"You're a cold woman."

"Darvis deserves to be wolf food after what he did to me last night. It was one of the most unpleasant experiences in my life. I won't go into detail."

"I have to be thankful for that. Tare would be the kind to go into detail. You actually spare me some disturbing thoughts."

Fran and Raya carried Darvis's body out into the Estersand and left it for the animals. Fran went home and got the few things she had, and left the same way she came to Rabanastre: via the Giza Plains. She would have to find somewhere else to live.

**I know, I know. Very dark and kind of disturbing. I had to figure out one of the things Fran did in those fifty years. Soon she'll meet Balthier. There's still more unknown years to cover though. I'm trying to think up some interesting things for her to do in the next chapter. And until she meets Balthier, others will know her as Leah.**


	5. Leah

Praise the Mother

**In this chapter, Fran/Leah becomes a hunter for Clan Pom-Pom, a clan founded by, organized by, led by, and everything else by Moogles. She becomes their first non-Moogle member, but still holds on to her dream of flying. She also holds onto the dream of one day being able to be known by her real name without somebody recognizing her from Taji's awful magazine. She begins to pick up her pieces. This is a lighter chapter, and even has a little bit of humour to it. The Jumbo Cactrot is a take on the Jumbo Cactaur from FFVIII. As always, reviews make me a happy bunny, so long as they aren't flames. Flames make me angry. If my laptop works okay, I should update regularly again.**

**Chapter 5: Leah**

Fran was having difficulty adapting to being known as Leah. She had saved a group of Moogles from certain death by killing a big, angry mutant wolf that they were hunting. The Moogles had introduced her to their leader, who made Fran a full member of Clan Pom-Pom. What made Fran special was that she was the first member of the clan that wasn't a Moogle. The leader called her a trailblazer, and said that if she worked well with the clan, they might open their doors to members of non-Moogle races.

The Viera had missed some cues to attack because she wasn't used to being called Leah yet. She had told the Moogles that was her name, but she still couldn't always remember that it was her they were calling for. It almost got her killed once. It was a good thing she remembered in time to shoot the Jumbo Cactrot before it shot her full of 10,000 needles. What did she look like, a furry brown pincushion with legs?

The members of Clan Pom-Pom took well to having "Leah" around. They didn't care that she was a Viera, not a Moogle. Moogles were always so much friendlier to her than Humes, Bangaas, Seeqs, or even other Viera. Her teammates saw her as their big sister, which was why they always called her Sister Leah. And Leah was different than Fran. She actually had friends, something Fran had never really had. She had fun, and she loved her Moogle friends.

A Moogle named Pommel told Fran about his cousin Pomegranate, who had been raised with an orphaned Viera. Pommel hoped that Pomegranate would one day leave the Wood and take her place in Clan Pom-Pom with the rest of her family, but he was a little concerned about what would become of the Viera girl that lived with her. Pomegranate had told him the girl was… somewhat strange, even for a Viera.

One day, Pommel watched Fran drawing from memory. When he asked her what she was drawing, she explained that it was her family.

"Kupo. Leah, do you miss them?" Pommel asked. Fran nodded.

"Every day. I can never see them again. Once a Viera leaves the Wood, she is never allowed to return. I don't understand why. When I asked my mother, she told me something even more confusing. All I know is that the Wood is the mother of the Viera race, and she hates to see us be mistreated by others. My mother died when I was young, and I left the Wood to find out what love is. So far, I've been unsuccessful. I've found that love is blind." Fran stated.

"Kupopo, that is so sad. And real love is not blind at all, kupo."

"Do Moogles understand love?"

"Sure. It's hard to explain. It's kind of something that you don't know what it is until it happens. And you feel it in here, kupo." Pommel pointed at his chest.

"In your heart?"

Pommel nodded. "Kupo," He said. "And when it happens, you might not know what it is at the time. It makes you feel good though. Humes overuse love though, and they don't seem to understand it many times. Kupo, a Hume might think they're in love, but they aren't."

"So I won't know love until I find it?"

"Kupo."

"I think I understand a little now. Thank you Pommel."

"You are kupo welcome, Sister Leah."

Fran then drew a picture of a Moogle. Clan Pom-Pom was her family now, and she enjoyed that fact. She was an official hunter, but these Moogles meant more to her than just teammates. They were her brothers and sisters, and she loved every one of them, even when Elvis decided he had to ride on her shoulders because he said he was so tired his pom-pom felt like it was gonna fall off, or when Hardy would call her a bunny, or even when Sheena would decide that she _had_ to brush her fur in the middle of a fight and Fran would have to save her furry tail. These Moogles reminded Fran of the family she left behind, and sometimes it would make her feel bad. She wondered how her sisters and Delf were doing. She hoped they were okay and everything.

Sheena ran up, waving a piece of paper around madly. "Leah! Look at this kupo mark! Rank six! And it's in the Ozmone Plains! Isn't that near where you're from? Why don't you go and visit your family when you're done killing the mark, kupo! That sounds like a kupo idea to me!"

"I can't." Fran said sadly.

"Why the kupo not? It's okay. We won't mind."

"They will. A Viera is never supposed to leave the Wood. We disown those who do. And you guys are my family now. I'm no longer a Viera in any sense besides biology. Maybe I wasn't meant to live with Humes; so maybe I should be like a Moogle. Kupo."

"You would make a kupo Moogle, Sister Leah."

"Is that a good kupo or a bad kupo? I haven't learned the difference yet."

"It's a good kupo."

"Really Sheena, I would love to visit my family, but I can't. And I mean never ever. You remind me of my little sister, though. I wish I could see her. I miss her sometimes. I think about my sisters all the time, and of my brother. It was my choice to leave the Wood, but sometimes I do regret it."

"I don't know what I'd do if I was cut off from other Moogles, kupo!" Pommel said.

"It's been five years since I've even seen another Viera." Fran said softly. She didn't want the other Moogles to get upset all because they felt sorry for her. She picked up Sheena, who usually didn't mind that kind of thing, and hugged her. Many Moogles got upset when someone treated them like nothing more than stuffed animals. And lots of people would do it.

"Kupo, why are Viera like that?" Sheena asked.

"I don't know. And it hurts so much. It breaks my heart to remember how my little sister Mjrn was when I told her I was going to leave."

"I've been wondering something about Viera. Is it okay to ask?" Pommel asked.

"Sure."

"Um… are there boy Viera? I've seen Viera before, and Pomegranate sees Viera all the time. All we've ever seen have been the females. Last time I spoke to Pomegranate, she said that she asked a Viera, but she didn't get a response."

"One in twelve Viera is a male. Sometimes they're hard to tell from the females. I have a half-brother. I have never heard of a male leaving the Wood, though. I'd like to find one, but I don't think I will. My older sister is probably the only one of us that will ever find a mate. My brother is married, however, and he adores his wife. I've met her, she's a very nice woman and she loves my brother." Fran explained.

"Kupo. Moogles are about equal, male and female."

"I've kind of noticed that."

"Would you want to have little Viera, kupopo?" Sheena asked.

"Sheena, don't ask me that. Please."

Fran felt depressed being in the Ozmone Plains. It was so close to the Wood. Sheena, Elvis, and Hardy were all excited to be on the hunt again, but they loved hunting nonstop. At one point, they were just outside the Wood. Fran just about lost control and ran for it, but her Moogle friends comforted her best they could. It was also autumn, and that didn't help Fran's mood. Viera mated in the fall, and Fran hated the fall. She didn't like being in season and the way it made her feel. At least it was only once a year, but still…

Fran didn't like being so near the Wood. It reminded her so much of her childhood, and her family. Did Mjrn keep her promise and leave flowers for Sylva every so often? Was Jote being a good leader? Did Fran have any little nieces and nephews from Jote and Delf? Mjrn was so young the autumn breeding season wouldn't even affect her, but Jote was at the perfect age to have lots of little Viera.

"Leah? Are you okay?" Elvis asked, snapping Fran out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. It's just hard, you know. I am so close to where I was born, but I can't even go near my own home village or else." Fran replied.

"Kupo. I can't imagine."

"Only a Viera can."

"Kup-kupo." Sheena said. Fran was glad her friends were Moogles. Nobody else seemed to understand her feelings. Moogles could just sense what was going on. And Fran loved them for it. She wanted to tell them everything, but she didn't know how they'd feel if they knew she had been lying to them for so long.

The hunt was for a rather large chocobo that appeared around the area occasionally and was causing problems for everyone around. It had wandered into the Wood sometimes and had even killed a few Viera. Fran knew the thing had to be destroyed. She could not stand the thought of a chocobo taking out her own people when they were just minding their own business. And lots of Viera (especially males) left their villages and wandered the Wood this time of year, looking for mates.

"Kupo. I don't know why a chocobo would do this. Moogles and chocobos get along so well. Leah. I don't know if I can do this." Hardy said.

"I can't do it alone. And this is personal. Anyone who kills Viera is my prey." Fran snarled. She was trying to think of something other than running into the Wood and convincing a male Viera to mate with her.

"Leah! You seem kupo angry! Don't be angry!" Sheena cried, a bit scared of Fran. The Viera did not usually act like this. Sheena went and hid behind Elvis. Fran was getting more uncomfortable the closer they were to the Wood. And this was not like her. She had always kept herself under control before, even during the fall.

"We need to find this chocobo." Hardy said. The Moogles seemed hard-pressed to find this chocobo, whereas Fran just wanted something hard pressed into her. She wouldn't say it out loud though. The Moogles would try to convince her to go back to the Wood, and in her state of mind, she wasn't sure she'd refuse.

"I smell chocobo." Fran said. Viera had sharper senses than even Moogles, and Moogles had good senses.

"There are lotsa chocobos here, kupo. I don't know if it is our bird though." Hardy responded. Fran began sniffing the air even more. She could tell if it was the mark or not.

"Smells like a large bird. And it isn't just a Wu. It's a chocobo."

"Viera must have kupo senses."

"Yes. We do. And the chocobo is causing trouble. I smell about three Garif too. We have to help."

The three Moogles ran, weapons at the ready. Fran followed them, bow in hand. She had used a bow ever since she had joined the clan. She hoped they weren't going to be too late. When she was young, her mother had told her of Garif. They were very similar to Viera and Humes in appearance, but they followed the old way. They were a warrior race. Sylva had never met one, but she had heard much from Moogles.

The chocobo was huge. And it was blue. Fran had never seen a blue chocobo before. She had seen yellow ones, certainly, but never blue. The three Garif warriors were having trouble fighting the bird. Fran aimed an arrow. Sheena used magicks to light the arrow on fire. Hardy and Elvis cast healing spells on the Garif.

Fran's flaming arrow hit the mark. The chocobo wasn't hurt too badly, but it still got really angry and turned its attention from the Garif to the Viera. Fran readied another arrow. Elvis and Hardy prepared attack spells. Sheena cast Protect on Fran.

"Kupo! Let's fry this chicken!" Elvis yelled as he and Hardy unleashed Firagas simultaneously. Sheena cast a Thundaga to seal the deal. The chocobo was blasted into a pile of feathers.

The Garif thanked Fran and her companions. Fran didn't really feel as though she had done much of anything. Sheena and Elvis assured her that if she hadn't distracted the chocobo, the Garif would've been killed before Elvis and Hardy could heal them. Hardy didn't have much to say, but he never really spoke much. He would speak up if he felt like it, but he could hardly get a word in edgewise working with Sheena and Elvis, the chatterboxes they were.

"Leah, you're a kupo hunter! Clan Pom-Pom should hire more Viera!" Sheena exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Leah, if you weren't with us, every kupo clan would be trying to recruit you! You'll stay with us, won't you?" Elvis asked.

"For the time being. I might not want to be a hunter forever though. My heart longs for the sky, for some reason. Ever since I lived in Rabanastre I have wanted to fly one day."

"You lived in Rabanastre?" Elvis asked.

"Yes. And Leah isn't my real name, even though I use it. I never told you this, but I feel it is right and everything now. My name is Fran. You can call me Leah still if you want to, and in front of the others I would prefer it, so I don't have to explain everything again. You see, a few years ago I accidentally killed a Hume. And also there was this business with a lewd magazine and everything. I didn't want my name associated with that magazine or the Hume. People knew I worked with him and might suspect me of causing his death. I didn't want to be either tossed in Nalbina or executed. I'm a good Viera and it was an accident, as I said before but some people, like the Viera who ran the magazine, would make it look like I killed the man on purpose. I never meant to kill him, just hurt him. He was doing something wrong and I wanted to hurt him. It wasn't for no reason. I won't say what he intended to do, but it was something very bad and it hurt me immensely. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys the truth before." Fran explained.

"Kupo. People change their names all of the time. And I think Fran is a much better name than Leah. Is that short for something? Are you a Frances?" Elvis asked.

"No. It's just Fran. The Wood gives a Viera her name. And it's usually something short. Often very unpronounceable to some. I don't know how I got off so lucky in that respect. My mother used to tell me that the Wood speaks to a Viera even before she is born, and a Viera knows her name even before her mother does. And the Wood tells the mother pretty much the instant the little Viera comes out. It was hard for me to go by Leah, and I can't do it to those I care about anymore."

"Fran is a lovely name. Now as for Moogles, we call ourselves whatever the kupo we want to be called. Mog is a kupo name for a Moogle, but we pretty much choose whatever sounds kupo to us." Sheena told Fran.

"I have a cousin who runs a kupo clan too. His name is Montblanc, but I call him Monty, kupo. He has a Viera in his clan too. He lives in Rabanastre. Have you ever met Krjn? She's Monty's Viera friend." Hardy added.

"No. I never cared for clans until I left. I probably saw her around, but never knew who she was. There were a handful of Viera, but I didn't know all of them. There were three that I dealt with regularly, one of which I would rather not remember. I might've done her hair when I worked at that Viera salon my friends ran, but not that I recall."

"You sound kupo depressed. I have some kupo nut and white chocolate cookies in my pack. If you want one, you can have one. Chocolate is kupo for hurt feelings." Sheena offered.

"No thanks."

"Kupo." Elvis remarked.

**Next chapter, Fran finally meets Balthier, and I bet everybody will be surprised how it happens! My brother let me use Clan Pom-Pom, but the names of the three Moogles in Fran's team I came up with. The comment about a Moogle named Mog is from the fact that in many of the FF games, there is a Moogle named Mog. I think Moogles were even called Mogs in FFVII. I like Moogles, although not as much as Wight Mamba (my brother) does. He's talked about writing a poem called "An Ode to Moogles", but I don't know which category to submit it under, since he plays lots of FFTA too (We LOVE Monty. He is so cute! Although all Moogles are cute…). I am also trying to write a semi-FFTA crossover about how the Viera left the Salikawood and ended up isolated in the Golmore Jungle. I haven't started writing it yet, but I think I will soon. I often work on more than one project at once, and I write fast.**


	6. Partners in Crime

Praise the Mother

**This is the chapter where Fran meets Balthier, and it happens early on. The two get along right off the bat, because Fran saves the Hume from certain death. NEED… REVIEWS… NO… FLAMES.**

**Chapter 6: Partners in Crime**

Fran was having a rough night. No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to get to sleep. Her Moogle friends had no problem sleeping. They were curled up nearby, snoozing away peacefully. Viera sometimes had problems sleeping. They used to have to be careful where they slept, or they'd be dog food. That was one of the reasons Viera were so social amongst their own kind. There was strength in numbers.

And the long journey to Clan Pom-Pom's headquarters would resume tomorrow. Fran felt the Wood trying to call for her. Somehow, she still heard a faint call. She had left so long ago, and she still heard some of the voice. It was fading, and soon she wouldn't hear it at all.

"Praise the mother." Fran whispered to herself. It had been a long time since she had remembered anything Vieran like that. The Wood was the mother of her race, but children were supposed to leave their mothers eventually. Other races did. Delf had left Sylva to get married, and last time Fran had seen him, he had been very, very happy. Forty-six years could change a lot though. Fran felt deep down that Delfie was still very happy. She wanted her brother to be happy, at least.

Fran's sharp bunny ears twitched. Viera always had a need to listen in case they were being hunted. She heard it then. A male voice, calling for help. Off in the plains. Fran thanked the gods that it was not in the Wood. She wanted to ignore it, because it sounded like a Hume's voice, and she still hadn't forgiven Humes in general. Darvis was a Hume after all, and most Hume males she met… not all of them, but many she chose to associate with. Her conscience wouldn't let her ignore the call for help. Fran got dressed, grabbed her bow, and went to where she heard the sound.

The Hume appeared to be young. About seventeen or eighteen. And he was being attacked by a werewolf. Something instinctive told Fran to attack madly. Viera did not like werewolves. They reminded them of their ancient enemies, the Siberian husky-headed Reena-Kaana. The Viera launched herself at the werewolf fiercely, instinctively, claws and teeth bared, bow on the ground.

"Go Viera!" The Hume boy cried. He reached for his gun. The Viera was trying to tear the werewolf's head off.

The teenage boy shot the werewolf, it fell dead. Fran calmed down. The Hume got up and brushed himself off.

"Dreadful creatures, those werewolves. Thanks. It knocked the gun out of my hands. If you hadn't come along when you did…"

"You are wounded." Fran said. She quickly cast a cure spell.

"Thank you. Are you a Viera?"

"Last time I checked."

"You're really beautiful. I've never seen anybody so beautiful. I've never seen a Viera before, outside of a textbook."

Fran knew the Hume was just trying to be nice. She smiled, despite how she felt about being called beautiful.

"I have to go. Perhaps we will meet again." The Viera stated. She turned to leave.

"Don't I even get to know your name?"

Fran felt no harm in telling him. He was obviously no patron of Taji's magazine, seeing as he had never seen so much as a picture of a Viera outside of something that didn't sound like a sleazy magazine. Fran had no idea what a textbook was, but she didn't think it was anything bad. "It's Fran. Nothing else. Just Fran."

"I'm Ffamran, but I don't like that. Call me Balthier."

"I used an assumed name for a while, but it never stuck. I just recently went back to Fran."

"I want to be called Balthier."

"Okay. Well, Balthier, I hope you don't run into any more werewolves."

"I have never seen a real Viera before! I have so many questions I want to ask!"

"There are things only for Viera to know."

Fran attempted to walk off. Balthier grabbed her arm. Fran wanted to bite him, but she realized he wasn't hurting her in any way. He just didn't want her to leave him all alone again. He was all shaken up from the werewolf attack.

"I think you need to go home. Where are you from?" Fran asked.

"I am not going home. I left for a reason. And I'm gonna find myself an airship, and everything."

Fran's heart leaped. An airship! Maybe this one was different. Maybe he'd let her fly with him. Maybe he'd even help her learn about love.

"You're going to be a sky pirate? Would you mind having a companion? A partner? I've always wanted to fly. I lived with a Hume for about twenty-some years. It ended… badly. He was a sky pirate, but he never let me fly with him. I was nothing but a repairwoman."

"Repairviera, I would say."

"I am a Viera, yes, but I am a female, in case you couldn't tell."

"I read that in a textbook that the Viera are genderless, they just look female."

"Your 'textbooks' need to be updated, whatever they are. We most certainly are not genderless. There are both male and female Viera, contrary to your 'textbook.' Not a lot of male Viera exist, and I have never heard of one leaving the Wood. I've only ever seen two myself in my whole life. One was my half-brother, and the other was my older sister's lover. Males are kind of hard to tell from females sometimes. I know that is hard for Humes to understand because their males look so different from the females. It's like Moogles. Have you ever noticed how hard it is to tell male Moogles apart from females?" It was the most Fran had spoken in a long time. And she liked it. And to think she was having this kind of conversation with a teenaged Hume boy!

"You are fascinating. I would love to learn from you. By the way, do you know any Moogles who have airships?"

"No, but I'll ask Hardy if his cousin Montblanc has any idea where to acquire one."

Fran took Balthier back to see her Moogle friends. Hardy smiled when Fran asked him if he knew anybody who could find them an airship.

"Kupo! I sure do! My cousin Nono builds airships! He's Monty's brother, kupo!" Hardy exclaimed happily.

"And where does this Nono live?" Balthier asked.

"Rabanastre, just like the rest of my kupo family."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. I vowed never to go back there after what happened!" Fran complained.

"Why do you need to go along, kupo?"

"If I'm going to be his partner, I have to go with him. We need to place the order together."

"Fran, you sure are smart. You'll be a wonderful partner." Balthier said.

"As long as you aren't hoping I'll be more than just that kind of partner. At least not at the time. Maybe someday I'll want that kind of thing. Cause me harm and I might do something unbelievably terrible." Fran warned.

"What?! I could never do that, unless, of course, you want me to."

"I don't right now."

"Then nothing will happen."

"You are unusual for a Hume. Most Hume males would sooner have sex with a Viera than anything else."

"That isn't true! I know plenty of men who don't want that! Maybe one guy I know has this thing for women like that, and I know lots of people. So you had a few bad experiences! You can't go around believing that _all_ of us males are like that. I know some men might want to take advantage of you, but they deserve to be hurt. Don't believe that we are all like that, because we aren't. I, personally, would never do something like that. Ninety-eight percent of Hume men are actually pretty decent creatures, Miss Fran." Balthier explained. Fran smiled at him.

"It seems that you are different from the other Hume males I have made supposed 'friends' with, Master Balthier. Do you know about love? I left the Wood long ago to try and figure it out. So far, I have not been very successful. Perhaps you would know?"

"Listen to me; I am only eighteen years old. Nobody knows what love is at my age. Lots of people still don't know what it is at forty! I'd like to know what it is myself."

"Then perhaps we will have to figure it out together."

"Sounds lovely to me. Balthier and Fran, partners in crime."

"A Viera and a Hume, just trying to figure out how the world works…"

"…While we swipe anything not nailed down, and some things that are!"

"I don't know if THAT is such a good idea."

"Fran, I won't hurt anybody doing it. I'm not a murderer or anything. And it will only be from those who deserve it. Certainly a lady understands that. And we need to survive too."

"Kupo Fran. You sure picked up one kupo Hume. If only he was a Moogle, I'd make him mine. Kupopo!" Sheena said.

"He's just a friend. And my new business partner." Fran stated. _And if by some miracle we fall in love or something, possibly the future father of my children, _the Viera thought. Then she shook the idea off, realizing that that wasn't her normal thoughts, that was her being near the Wood and it being fall.

"Fran, you'll always have a place in Clan Pom-Pom if it doesn't work out." Elvis told his Viera friend. Fran nodded.

"I would love to stay with you guys, but I have always wanted to fly."

Fran was a bit happier once she was far away from the Wood, but she still didn't want to be in Rabanastre. She hoped she wouldn't run into anybody she used to know. Not even Raya and Tare, even though she missed being around other Viera immensely. It wasn't good for anyone to be completely cut off from their own kind. Maybe she'd see other Viera during her travels as a sky pirate.

"Never thought I'd come here again. This reminds me of a chapter of my life I'd much rather forget." Fran said. Balthier smiled at her.

"How bad could it have been?"

"Imagine the worst thing possible, and magnify it by a hundred."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It is in the past, and I wish to leave it there. It doesn't even concern you."

"We are going to be partners, Fran. I don't want my partner keeping secrets from me. It bothers me. I will tell you everything I know. And you should at least level with me. I don't see a lot of Viera, and not a lot of Humes know about them. What were you doing outside of Golmore Jungle? And what happened here so long ago?"

Fran looked upset just remembering it. "I won't tell you all the details, but here is my story. I was born in the Wood, a long time ago. I left to figure Humes out. I want to understand them. I already told you I was a repairwoman. There was this sky pirate, Darvis, and he had this obsession with Viera. He'd always have one over, and he'd always ask me to be with him."

"Wanted into your pants real bad, did he?"

"Yes, but do we have to put it like that? He got me working with this whore named Taji who runs a magazine here that makes Viera look bad. Taji is a Viera herself, so she has no excuse. The night before I started, Darvis came into my apartment and attempted to force himself on me."

"The monster tried to rape you?! No wonder you left!"

"And right before he would've succeeded, I used the last of my strength at the time and managed to get him off of me, and I slashed him in a fit of rage. I killed him accidentally, and fled the town so I wouldn't be put away. Go ahead, hate me. I'm sure you want to."

Balthier didn't look like he hated Fran. He looked at her with compassion.

"I don't hate you. It was self-defense, and this Darvis sounded terrible. He deserved what you did to him. How could anyone treat a beautiful woman like you like that? Nobody deserves that kind of treatment. Women are not objects, and I despise men who think that. Whether they are Vieras, Humes, Bangaas, or anything else, women are not objects. I've been with a number of women in my day, but I would never treat one like that man treated you. You are strong. I can tell. After living through that kind of thing, I don't know how anybody can go on." Balthier said. Fran embraced him. He was surprised to find out that she was sobbing. He tried to calm the Viera down.

"I'm… sorry. I don't fall apart like that. I won't ever do it again. It is just… the memory hurts. It feels like it is happening right now. I want to forget about it and never be reminded of it again."

"I promise, I'll never bring it up again. And don't worry about it. You are my friend, and you saved my life from that overgrown puppy. I'll do anything for you. All you have to do is ask, Fran. And you can tell me anything. If you don't want to tell me every detail of everything, that's fine. And it's okay to cry sometimes."

"I think this is where Hardy told me we'd find Nono." Fran said when they got to the place they had to go. Balthier was amazed at the Viera. What an incredible woman.

_I can see why the guys back home would always talk about Viera. Fran is so sexy, and so smart. I'm going to be in good hands once I get an airship. I never imagined I'd have a partner like her. I might just fall in love with her. And I can tell she likes me, even if we just met recently. Maybe love at first sight does exist,_ Balthier thought.Fran found the Moogle and began talking to him. Balthier didn't concentrate at what Fran was saying, just listening to her beautiful voice.

"Kupo! Do I ever! I have one just perfect for you. It needs two to fly it, like most. It's my own design, kupo! I've been waiting for someone to ask about it, kupo! It's great, Moogle's honour!" Nono exclaimed happily.

**Kupo! Another chapter done. Don't worry, there's more. I just have to dream it up. Some kind of multi-chapter adventure is my plan. More reviews, please, so long as they aren't flames!**


	7. This is Love

Praise the Mother

**And now it is time for an adventure that spans a few chapters. Fran and Balthier are partners now and they decide to steal something major. And that gets them in just as big trouble as the treasure they are after. Fran and Balthier start realizing that they could be more than just friends. They have to decide whether they are going to want to continue in their chosen freedom, or possibly do something else. Contains a vague sex scene (and thoughts from a Viera in season). **

**Chapter 7: This is Love**

Fran was happy flying with Balthier. It had been a year since they had acquired the _Strahl_ from Nono, and the two couldn't be happier. They weren't bad, they only stole from those who deserved it, or if the treasure was really major. Fran had still made no progress with figuring out what love was. And she wasn't sure she should ask Balthier to help her. This was her dilemma. She couldn't drag her partner into it.

Balthier didn't know how he'd get Fran to love him. He loved her, he just hadn't told her. And he didn't think that she felt the same way at all. He absolutely adored that sexy Viera. He couldn't imagine finding a better partner. Fran was smart, and beautiful, and she knew how to get out of sticky situations… she was quite the woman. It always seemed that women like that were always either married or something. Fran was certainly not married, and didn't seem to be the type that would be after other women. They were just partners, though. The two had never actually even kissed; even though Balthier would've liked to kiss the Viera.

Fran didn't have any idea how Balthier felt about her, but she liked him a lot. She didn't love him because she didn't know what love was still, but she really liked him. If only he were a Viera. If he would've been a male Viera instead of a Hume, Fran would've taken him as her mate. He wasn't bad, for a Hume. If he had asked her what Darvis would ask from her, she'd give it to him without a second thought.

And she was rather surprised he hadn't asked her. Oh well, she wasn't the kind of person that had no interest in a relationship beyond that. She just would've liked to know why Balthier had never asked her. She was actually happy that Balthier didn't seem to want her like that. She wasn't like that at all. She was just curious. Maybe Balthier was right about men. Maybe Fran had just made a few bad choices.

And Fran also noted that it was fall, once again. Every time she started thinking about that kind of thing, it could be traced back to her Viera instincts and the breeding season. At least she had enough self-control so she didn't act out.

"Balthier?" Fran asked.

"Is something wrong with the cuddly bunny?" Balthier wondered. Fran gave him a look.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me a bunny? I'm a Viera, not a bunny. I know you're trying to be cute, but I don't like it."

"Sorry Fran. I have always liked rabbits, though."

"Quit it!"

"What's wrong Franny?"

"You just don't quit. Don't call me Franny. It's just Fran. My mother used to call me Franny. It makes me remember her when you call me that, and I miss her. It also reminds me of someone else who will never be named in my presence. And if I heard the word 'cuddly' earlier…"

"Fran, just tell me what is wrong!"

"I have an idea of where we should go. While in Nalbina yesterday, I listened around. These ears serve more of a purpose than keeping me cool after all. I heard quite a few interesting pieces of information. I also caught some jerk selling Taji's magazine and knocked over a few newsstands before setting every copy on fire."

"FRAN! Was there really an excuse for that?"

"I despise that magazine. I hated the one time I was a model for it. It makes us Viera look like we all are nothing but prostitutes."

"Fran, you've told me this a thousand times, and I have told you to stop destroying every copy of that magazine you find. Taji has to survive somehow too."

"As that magazine implies, that pitiful excuse for a woman has no problems surviving. I hate her so much. She tormented my Viera friends who live in Rabanastre just because they dye their hair and that makes her think they're mocking their Vieran heritage. They just want to fit in with Humes."

"Fran, calm down. I don't want you to talk about that anymore. What did you hear in Nalbina?"

"I heard that there is a network of caves in the Westersands that there is some really wonderful treasure in. We ought to get our hands on some of that treasure before somebody bad does, shouldn't we?"

"Fran my dear, that is our job."

"Indeed it is. We will make sure nobody bad gets all those sparkly gems."

"Gems are nice."

"I like gems. Maybe there will be diamonds."

"Of course you'd be interested in diamonds. Girls supposedly like diamonds and Viera or not you are still a girl."

"What do men like?"

That interested Balthier. Fran seemed genuinely interested in what Balthier liked. Maybe she did love him, she just didn't realize it.

"Let's wait until we get there, then I'll figure it out."

Fran looked pleased at that response.

Zertinan Caverns was dangerous. It was a breeding ground for all kinds of horrible, horrible beasts. Fran was just interested in gems. No magicite, just regular gems. Nethicite was not good for Viera to have around. It sometimes made them go insane. Sylva had long ago told Fran to beware strong Mist and nethicite at all costs. Gems were fine though. They made great accessories, and could also be sold for big money. Fran had never had a lot of money.

"This place is dark. At least Viera have good vision in the dark. Living in a dark jungle has its advantages." Fran stated.

"Then you'll be the eyes." Balthier remarked.

"I will do my best."

"That would make me happy."

"Have you figured out what you're interested in?"

"Anything that would fetch a good price."

"I hope we find something nice. There are nicer things than gems. I like magick a lot too."

"We will. This place is so full of monsters that nobody goes here that much."

"We could get killed."

"The leading man never dies. And this leading man will protect his female lead at all costs."

"That isn't funny. I don't want to see you get killed. I cannot go on alone when I've finally found…"

Fran clammed up. Was she really about to call Balthier her soul mate? How could she be thinking about that? Humes were short-lived compared to Viera. Fran couldn't deny that she cared about him, but she didn't think it was love. It might someday be love though. Fran wanted it to be love. That would make her happy. She remembered how happy Jote was with Gura. Her sister certainly understood love!

"Fran? What were you going to say? What did you find?" Balthier asked the Viera.

"I found a place in the world."

Fran noticed big yellow eyes and shot an arrow at the beast. She saw it clearly. Some kind of toad.

"We are not going to let a frog fell us!" The Viera exclaimed in a quiet voice. Balthier shot at the toad. It fell dead.

"No problem! I only hope all the monsters here are that easy."

"I don't think you should fire that gun in here. I don't like those stalactites, and I don't want them to fall and impale us. That's why I didn't yell. You have a sword, do you not?"

"Yeah. I didn't think of that."

"Well, it's a good thing you have me then."

"Fran, I'm glad I have you. You are the perfect companion."

_I love you, _Balthier didn't say. He wanted to tell her, but it wasn't the time or the place. He swore that as soon as they were back on the _Strahl_, he'd tell her. And he hoped that she felt the same way.

"We will find lots of treasure. And I love being with you. Nobody is meant to be alone, not even a Viera."

"And when the Viera is so sexy, and smart, and just plain fun to be around, that's a bonus."

"Look at that!"

There was a shine of gold on the ground. Fran began picking it up. Another toad tried to attack. Balthier killed it easily.

Fran and Balthier went deeper in the cave. Balthier noticed that Fran's eyes glowed like a cat's eyes. Fran was walking very carefully. Balthier could tell that she was nervous. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel okay. The Viera didn't act scared, but Balthier could tell that she was.

"I hear something." Fran whispered.

"Not another toad."

"No. Definitely not. This thing sounds quite large. I don't know if we can fight it off. I don't know what it is."

"My heart is racing."

"I don't want to scare you, but perhaps this was a bad idea."

A horselike beast came out of the darkness. It was covered in tentacles. And it was fast. Fran tried to get out of the way. She got hit with a tentacle and went down, stunned but otherwise okay. Balthier didn't think, he shot the creature. The horse died like every other creature. Fran struggled to her feet. And then the two saw it.

The monster had been attracted by the fight. And it was obviously what Fran had heard before. It was huge. Fran started trying to run, but she was still a bit hurt, and Balthier couldn't run without her.

"What are we going to do?" Fran asked in complete terror.

"I have an idea, Fran," Balthier whispered. "It is dangerous, and we could very well get hurt or killed, but it is the only thing I can think of. I'm gonna shoot the stalactite. Cause a cave-in. The rocks might kill it."

"And us."

"It's possible. I'll try and shoot right above the creature."

"Even if we don't die we will be trapped."

"I'm certain there is another way out."

"You seem so sure."

Balthier smiled at Fran. "I am scared out of my mind." Then he aimed at the stalactites right above the creature. Rocks began to fall. Balthier swept the Viera into his arms and ran. The creature was caught in the cave-in, but Balthier managed to get him and Fran out of the way. The only problem was that they were trapped.

"Any brilliant ideas now?" Fran asked.

"We'll look for an exit in the morning. It's late, and I don't want to go fighting while tired. There are certainly lots more creatures in here. Hopefully none more like that monster." Balthier replied. He put Fran down, and she was able to stand.

"I don't want to die in here."

"We aren't going to die. There has to be another way out of this place. Let's not think about that right now."

"I'm afraid."

Balthier hugged Fran. "Don't be afraid, love. We'll make it out of here."

Fran kissed Balthier. She was so afraid, and knew how to get her mind off of being trapped in a cave. She whispered something in the Hume's ear. Balthier gently laid her back. Fran assured him that it was what she wanted.

Neither one of them expected their first time together to happen on the floor of a cave. Fran had expected someplace more romantic, but it wasn't bad. Balthier was very gentle, even though Fran had told him she could handle it. She had never enjoyed it before, with anybody else. This time, Fran hardly even remembered they were trapped in a cave. All she could think of was Balthier pressing deeper and deeper inside of her. The Viera moaned in ecstasy.

"I think… I might understand something now. I never understood why Humes did this for fun. Now I do." Fran gasped out. Balthier was shorter than her, so they weren't face to face. He only came up to just above her breasts, which he was licking lovingly. Fran screamed out Balthier's name in her intense climax. Balthier brought his hand up and stroked Fran's soft ears. He got off of the Viera and rolled over nearby, exhausted. Fran just laid there on her back, happy she had finally figured something out. She'd feel it in the morning, but she was still pleased. Fran looked over at her partner. Balthier was already asleep. Fran drifted off to sleep, satisfied. It was dangerous, like sleeping in the Wood. Creatures might have been attracted by the noise the pair had made earlier. Fran simply could not stay awake any longer.

Fran woke up earlier than Balthier, like always. Viera never needed to sleep very long. Fran was a bit sore, but she could get up. She sat and guarded Balthier. Ears listening intently. All she heard was her partner breathing. She was surprised nothing had been attracted by the noise of only a few hours ago. Fran was quiet. She didn't want to wake Balthier. She was confident that she could handle most creatures--save one of those huge things they ran into earlier--herself. That horse had caught her off guard; she wouldn't let that happen again.

Balthier woke up a few hours later. He got up and sat next to Fran.

"Feeling okay, love?" The Hume asked. Fran nodded.

"We still need to find a way out of this deathtrap."

"Then let's get to looking."

**Next: Part Two of the Zertinan Cavern adventure. I've been having a good week with the writing so far. I shouldn't say anything, because then my laptop will crash or something. I hope you liked this chapter, and I promise this is the last chapter with that kind of warning, unless I get a few requests for more love.**


	8. Love and Freedom

Praise the Mother

**Here's Part Two of the Zertinan Caverns adventure. I promise more action, and no more Balfran lovemaking (at least not in this chapter). I kind of felt that was needed in Chapter 7. I don't know what came over me. I hope nobody flames me or anything. Please don't flame me. It was actually a request from my sister that Balthier and Fran do it, and since she lets me do all kinds of things with her story (Fran Goes on Jerry Springer. That's her story. No lie. I have to clean it up. Right now I have it down to an M rating, but I'll lower it to T one of these days), I decided to put something in for her. She reads my nonsense too. Reviews are welcome, but flames are not.**

**Chapter 8: Love and Freedom.**

Fran and Balthier set to the task of finding a way out of the Caverns. Fran sniffed around. All she could smell was monsters. At least they were on the move again. Fran wanted out of that cave and back in the open. Viera were not a claustrophobic species, but the caves terrified Fran, even though she and Balthier would probably only remember those caves as the place where they expressed their true feelings for each other for the very first time. Balthier didn't need to tell Fran he loved her, she knew it. How else could last night been so magickal for the two of them? Fran was happy that she was at least making progress finally with the love issue. After more than fifty years on the subject, there were finally some answers.

"I hear water." Fran said.

"Excellent. A stream means we can drink and thus survive a bit longer, and we can hope to find a way out. If I wasn't so scared of causing another cave in and killing us both, I'd blast the ceiling off this hellhole." Balthier replied. Fran kicked at a rock. The two had killed a couple dozen monsters in the past few hours. Fran had actually found a nice big sapphire that she was gonna keep for herself. Maybe she'd have it made into an accessory when the two got back to a city. IF they made it back to a city. Fran was still worried that she'd die in that gods-forsaken place. Well, at least she wouldn't die not knowing anything about love.

"Balthier, I want out of here so bad. I don't feel so well." Fran whispered. Balthier had her lean on him for a while.

"That doesn't sound good." Balthier said. _Good gods, what if I got her pregnant? No, she wouldn't be having morning sickness already. And I don't think Viera and Humes can cross,_ He thought.

"It's the cave, I think. It is making me upset and everything. I need to get out of here badly. It's nothing else, I know. I know that look. You're worried about me. I do appreciate that, but I will be fine once we get ourselves out of here. I need some fresh air."

"Yes you do, young lady."

"Don't call me young lady. Viera live for hundreds of years. I'm about a hundred and twenty, give or take a few years. I can't remember my exact age anymore. I don't even remember when my birthday is. All I know is it's sometime in the very early spring. March or April, somewhere in there. Pretty sad and pathetic, no?"

"Devastating. And here I was planning on finding the perfect birthday gift for my favourite Viera. And I wasn't being sarcastic. I really was trying to find you a nice gift."

"Save it for our anniversary. It is coming soon. We've been partners for almost a whole year now."

"Seems like yesterday you saved me from that werewolf."

"Indeed it does. What a year it has been too. Let's celebrate once we get out of here."

"So how old are you in Viera years?"

"Let's not have this conversation. Old enough to have children, that's all I'm saying. My younger sister is going to be hitting legal childbearing age in a few years. Maybe I'll be an aunt."

"You have a sister?"

"I have two sisters. They are probably out of my life for good. My younger sister… I do miss her quite a bit. My older sister… I miss her too; we were just never as close."

"That's depressing. Why don't you go home for a visit once we get out of here?"

"Because I CAN'T! Once a Viera leaves the Wood, she isn't ever supposed to return. The Viera don't usually do anything if they do return, but it isn't right. In some villages they actually slay the Viera who returns. I mean, not in my home village, but in the village my brother lived in ever since he ran off and got married… their leader is a nasty old woman named Tyra who has had about ten kids and follows the Green Word to the _letter_. She'd probably do the killing personally. She's very hard to live with, according to my brother."

"You are talking about your family quite a bit, Fran."

"Even if we make it out of here, I still won't get to see them. What happened to your family?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. I don't want to remember. Let's just say that my father did something very wrong."

"At least you knew yours. I never knew who my father was. My mother never thought it was necessary to have a Viera's father to be around, mainly because she never knew her own."

Fran kicked the rock out of the way. She was feeling rather upset. She didn't like being trapped in that cave, even though she had Balthier and there was nobody she'd rather have with her at a time like that. The autumn was generally very hard on Viera women, emotionally more than physically. Fran hated the fall. It was probably what explained her behaviour last night. At least it wasn't unpleasant, like every other time she had been with someone in that way.

"The Wood is special to us, and that made me feel like I had both parents. The Wood is our mother. We speak to her directly. She gives us our names, and everything. A Viera is born knowing the voice of the Wood. She speaks to Viera while we're inside of our mothers. It's hard to explain how Viera are tied to the Wood. We just are. She needs us. We take care of her, and we need her. Viera are not to disrespect the mother, they are supposed to praise the mother. Last night I disrespected the Wood." Fran explained. Balthier gave her a hug.

"It's okay, love. I asked you if it was really what you wanted, and you agreed. The Wood really speaks to a Viera even before she is born?"

"Yes. We know our names even before our mothers do. And now I won't ever hear the Green Word, or my mother's voice. I used to hear my Viera mother's voice in the voice of the Wood after she died. I am dead to the Viera. My mother would be so upset. She lost three children. Two of my sisters died, and then there is me."

"I always thought Viera were born from the Golmore Jungle itself, and were hermaphrodites and everything. Of course, last night, had I still believed that you would've proved me wrong. You are more of a woman than most of the Hume girls I know. Now, let's get out of here."

"I want that more than anything right now."

"Then I'll give you that, my furry rava."

Fran glared at Balthier fiercely. "What did you just call me?"

"I said rava, not rabbit."

"I prefer rabbit if you're going to talk like that, Hume! You didn't know how we reproduce, but you know our division. Not a lot of Viera like being called by what kind of Viera we are. Rava, veena, it matters not to us. You Humes have had all kinds of problems with someone different than you. We don't care, and that's why we don't like being called by our specific type of Viera. I am a rava, but you are not to ever call me that again! It's insulting."

"I'm sorry, Fran. I didn't know. The textbooks had a whole section on the two different kinds of Viera."

"The same 'textbooks' that desperately need updates."

"The textbooks said that the Viera lost their ancestral home a long time ago. And then you migrated to the Golmore Jungle. I thought it was a little suspicious that the book also said that Viera are born from the Wood."

"My mother told me a bit about how the Wood used to be a lot bigger. Deforestation is horrible. There used to be a great number of Viera as well. Now we are severely reduced in number and limited in space. Not a lot of Viera mate anymore. Only the leaders and special Viera get to have kids. There used to be more Viera, when we had more space. That may be why many Viera leave the Wood. When it was bigger, more Viera could find mates, and they had more space to explore. There was no need to see the rest of Ivalice. There was too much in the Wood to see to want to see anything else. We try valiantly to restore the Wood, but I fear it will not happen. And the Viera will become nothing more than bunny-eared Humes. And we will die out, since there won't be enough of us that leave and will be killed in the destruction of the Wood."

"Your people survived before."

"There is nowhere else for us to go now. And that will spell the end for the Viera. Just like us being trapped here. We have nowhere to go. And we will fall here."

"We are not going to die in here! Stop saying that!"

"I am already feeling weak."

"It's all in your head, love. You were talking about the end of the Viera, and that distressed you. Fran, from what I know of Viera, and I am learning more all the time, they are strong, adaptable creatures. And you know more about Viera than anybody I know, considering that you are one."

Fran sniffed the air and began running, Balthier right behind her. "I smell cacti! I think we're near the…" Then she stopped at the end of the tunnel. There was a cactus. "Why are there cacti in here? There isn't enough sunlight for plants to grow here. This cannot be good. This nightmare goes from bad to worse."

"Fran, we'll find a way out of here soon. I am certain. I have a feeling we'll be out of here soon, and then we can go back to the _Strahl_, and then we can be free from this nightmare, and find something better to swipe."

"I feel scared, Balthier, I am sensing something. Something bad."

Zombies began rising out of the ground. Fran drew her blade, but Balthier nearly freaked out. Fran slew several of the zombies before Balthier calmed down enough to fight. Balthier took out a sword and began killing the zombies as well. It didn't take long for the two to kill them all. Fran passed out. Balthier rushed to her side.

The Viera had a large scratch across her chest. She was losing a lot of blood. Balthier cast a Cure spell on her before she bled to death. Fran's clothes were ripped in a bad place, and Balthier had to find something to cover her chest. Her clothes weren't ripped completely off, but one of her breasts was exposed.

"And this is my favourite shirt too. Oh well, I have to at least cover her up a little." Balthier said. He ripped the sleeve off of his shirt, and sewed it to Fran's top using a cactus needle. They'd both need new clothes once they escaped. Fran stirred.

"Are you okay?" Balthier asked. Fran nodded weakly.

"I think so."

"This whole ordeal will be quite the story to tell our children, won't it? When we, you know, have children."

"Tell me you are kidding."

"What's wrong Fran? I think it would be nice to have a bunch of little Viera running around."

"I don't think so. Let's not have this conversation now."

"We could have a little girl, and a little boy. If you want more than two though, I suppose…"

"I said I don't want to have this conversation. Maybe someday I'll have a baby, but not for many, many years. And don't even think about telling me that since we were together once, I might be pregnant already. A Viera knows these things, and I'm not. And I don't know if Viera and Humes can even crossbreed."

"Can you stand?"

"Yes."

Fran got up. She was a bit dizzy from the blood loss, but she managed to steady herself before she fainted again. She was lucky she hadn't been injured worse. She had at least finished off most of the zombies before Balthier stopped going crazy and fought. Fran resumed her sniffing of the air.

"I smell something clearly now! To the east! Air is coming in! An exit at last!" Fran cried. She tried to run, but was still a bit weak and stumbled. Balthier helped the Viera to her feet. Fran leaned on Balthier as they walked towards the exit.

"I think you need to eat once we get out of here. You lost a lot of blood back there. I prefer healing severe wounds immediately, so that doesn't happen. I don't want to lose you."

"I'd rather not die for another three or four hundred more years."

"Viera live so long. You're going to need somebody to take care of you when I'm gone. We'll figure that out in seventy or eighty years though."

"You can't leave me. I love you."

"I love you too, Fran, but I'm a Hume, and you're a sexy, loving, wonderful Viera. And your race outlives mine. You're gonna have to face it someday."

"I would like to focus on the right here and right now. Look! There is the exit! We are free at last!"

"We might have to walk a bit to get back to the _Strahl_. The Estersands, great. We have to get back to Rabanastre. The Westersands wasn't too tough to get through on foot, but with the shape you're in, we have to avoid unnecessary fighting. A weak Viera is easy prey for all manner of vicious beasties you'd normally take out easily."

"Like werewolves." Fran said with the hint of a smile.

"Fran, don't even joke about that."

Fran took out her sapphire and began looking at it through different angles. She liked how the sunlight reflected in the gem and made rainbows in the middle of it. "Sparkly." She said.

"That is so juvenile."

"You are only nineteen years old, and from what I understand about Humes, you are a young adult, and you accuse me of acting like a child. You are barely more than a child."

"I am going to take that sapphire, and make it into an engagement ring for you, love."

"No! It is MY sapphire."

"You've never touched a real gem before, have you? Is that why you're all excited about having one?"

"That horrible Taji used to have some. And my mother used to have about earrings in one of her ears. One of her earrings had a tiny little ruby. She said that my father gave it to her when my older sister was born. I have never touched one, no, but I like them."

"And you're only half conscious. We really have to get to Rabanastre so you can get something to eat. Just keep pressing on. We can't afford to stop for very long here. That will make us easier targets for monsters. And the last thing I want to see is some weak creatures tear apart my partner."

"As long as we are out of that cave, I am fine."

"Fran, don't kid yourself."

"I am not."

"This indeed will be quite the story to tell our kids someday…"

"Let's not start that conversation again. What did I already tell you?"

**Thus ends the Zertinan Caverns adventure, but there is still a few more chapters to tell. Stay tuned for Chapter 9!**


	9. Bunny and Clyde

Praise the Mother

**I am so happy to be back in commission! In this chapter, we get to see another Balfran adventure and their first anniversary as partners in crime. May contain suggestive comments, but everything else is left to your imagination. The name of the chapter is a joke, as you can guess.**

**Chapter 9: Bunny and Clyde**

"This isn't much. We need to find more money or you're selling that sapphire." Balthier was telling Fran days later.

"And our anniversary is in a few days too! I got you something, by the way." Fran replied.

"What can we do to get money? Besides sell your 'services', I mean."

"Do not even kid about prostituting me!"

"I meant repairing items for everyone. And fencing for their amusement. I would never suggest you sell yourself like that. I don't think anybody should do that."

"And it just perpetuates the misconception that all Viera are nothing but… how did my friend Tare put it? 'Rabbit whores!' Taji certainly wanted that belief to go on, but no other Viera I know likes that. I don't know how she persuades them to model for her magazine."

"Women are not objects. That Taji is a horrible person, you know that, and you Viera are most certainly not 'rabbit whores.'"

"I am happy to be with you. I care about you."

"Most Humes are more like me than that other man you used to live with, you understand?"

"Yes. I have understood that for a while now."

"Fran, have we found another course for treasure? I don't want you to have to sell your sapphire."

"I don't want to sell it. It is a… memento of our first big adventure together. And when we realized that we had feelings other than friendship for each other. We are special friends. We couldn't be closer."

"Couldn't we?" Balthier asked the Viera with a sly grin.

"Are you trying to ask me something?"

"Not necessarily. I just think there are ways for us to be closer."

"I don't understand."

"Are there any secrets you've been keeping that you would like to tell me?"

"As I have told you before, there are things only for a Viera to know. I tell you what I can, but I have already done enough to the Wood. My mother once angered the Wood, and it cost her two of her children and possibly her life. She never told any of us what she had done, but it must've been incredibly terrible to make the Wood so angry with her. Angering the Wood is dangerous."

"You left the Wood. You're a rogue Viera, and I don't think the Wood can hurt you now."

"Viera are born part of the Wood, and they are always connected to her somehow. The legend says the Wood originally created us by transforming rabbits into her ideal guardians. The Wood created another race from wolves, meant to protect us and her. They were supposed to eat the predators that had begun to take us out. Instead these creatures, the Reena-Kaana, as they called themselves, began killing and eating Viera. We destroyed them about a hundred years ago. My mother led that assault, and that might have made the Wood angry at her. The Reena, destructive to us or not, were our sisters and brothers. The Wood was their mother too. They even spoke to her, as we do."

"So if a Reena asked the Wood to take out a Viera, and the Viera in question asked the Wood to be safe, who would the Wood listen too?"

"It depended. If it was the Viera's time, the Reena would have a meal. However, if the Wood wanted the Viera to live, her life would be spared. I don't want to talk about Reena-Kaana. Many Viera get angry at the mention of the creatures. I don't remember the assault well. I was very little back then. All I remember is blood. Viera and Reena… many lives were lost that day. Most of the younger Viera warriors and probably all of the Reena were killed. I never want to speak of this again. It is an unpleasant memory, and an unpleasant chapter in Viera history."

"I will not ask about it again."

"Thank you."

"On another note, I just found us something to snatch. Look at this! It's nice. You'll like it."

"I hope I will."

"It will be part one of my gift to you, my lovely Viera."

"What is part two?"

"You'll see."

Fran kissed Balthier. She didn't know any other way to express herself at that moment, aside from taking him then and there, and that was a bad idea. They were partners in crime and best friends, not lovers. Sure, they had slept together once, but they both thought they were gonna die and everything. Fran didn't think it should go further than that. Maybe someday she'd want to take the relationship further.

"Now, we have to go to the Salikawood, and this will be no easy task." Balthier said.

"The Salikawood used to be part of our homeland. We lost a lot of our ancient home four hundred fifty years ago, soon before my mother was born. Sylva was one of the firstborn of the reduced Wood. She wanted to help restore our race to its former glory. We are all supposed to try and make that happen. I will gladly go with you to the Salikawood. I would like to see the original home of my people. Even if I wasn't a Viera, I'd still go. I'll follow you to the ends of Ivalice." Fran stated. Everything she said seemed to turn into a lecture.

"That's the spirit! I wonder we'll run into any other Viera?"

"I do not know if Viera still live there. They might. But Viera are only seen if they want to be seen, and we are generally extremely timid creatures. We are even wary of Viera from other tribes. We're a reclusive race, and that makes most of us happy. Viera often travel in pairs, usually a pair of sisters. I am alone because my little sister was too young to thrust into the dangerous outside world, and my elder sister doesn't wish to leave the Wood. She is the leader of our tribe, after all. I didn't really have any friends."

"Now you have friends. You have me and the Moogles."

"If I had had just one friend, I might have stayed in the Wood."

"It's a good thing you didn't have friends then. I couldn't have imagined a better, more interesting, more attractive partner if I tried. I have the coordinates set to the Nalbina Aerodome. We'll enter the Salikawood that way."

"And have a nice lunch on the way?"

"That sounds lovely. I haven't had a really good meal in a long time. And it will be entertaining too. Just how many Humes come in with attractive Viera women? Not a lot, I'm sure. Everybody will be asking us all kinds of questions."

"Good gods, they're gonna think we're married, or at least dating! Men will swamp you with questions on how you won a Viera and it will make them think they too can win the heart of one of my people!"

"That's what will be entertaining. I'll make up all kinds of answers, and you should play along. It might be fun to pretend to be married. Don't worry. If anybody makes an offensive remark about you, I'll slap them into next week!"

"I feel sorry for the Viera who are going to be these men's targets after your little game of 'Pretend to be Married to the Cute Viera.'"

"You are a very cute Viera. And trust me on this. Nothing will happen. If I hear so much as a 'rava' out of somebody directed towards you, I'll take it as they're insulting you and hurt them if you want. I know how you feel about being called a rava."

"I am a rava, and Humes do not seem to understand that Viera don't care about something like that. It is merely pigment that separates rava from veena. Nothing else. We are all just Viera. Humes seem to kill each other over skin pigment. I have never understood why. Viera have certainly never cared that much about the way one of us looks naturally. Why do Humes care so much about skin pigment? Dark or light skinned, they are all still Humes."

"I know that, but some people are jerks. You know that better than I would. Like that Viera woman with the dirty magazine."

"Tajianda. I still cannot forgive her for what she has done. She was born in a city, but that still doesn't give her an excuse for profiting from making every other Viera in the world look bad."

Balthier took one of Fran's hands in his. He wanted to say something, but one look at the gorgeous Viera and he lost his voice. Fran seemed to understand that he was trying to get her mind off of her awful past.

"I have the autopilot set for Nalbina. Want to do something? I know there isn't much to do here, and I also know you can spend hours deep in thought. How do you have the patience for that? I need excitement."

"I do not believe I desire to provide entertainment."

"Oh come now. I could teach you some interesting magick tricks."

"I know more magick than you, Hume. I have been doing magick since before your parents--maybe even your grandparents--were born. A Viera learns magick when she is still a child. My mother taught me magick when I was little. About a hundred years ago."

"I cannot imagine you as a child. The textbooks don't even have pictures of baby Viera."

"They're rarely seen. We take them into the village hours after we have them, and watch them like hawks until they're old enough to be on their own. If I had stayed, I do think I would've had a few by now. Surely my older sister has a family of her own. She's almost two hundred years old. I would like to see her children. Sometimes I regret leaving."

"I will make you feel better about it." Balthier said with a sly grin. He wrapped his arms around Fran and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The Viera liked that. Her body ached with desire, but she had to control it. She was NOT going to make it a habit. It wasn't a casual thing, it meant more. Maybe once in a while, when it wasn't fall, they could make love, but not just anytime the Viera happened to feel all lusty. That would make her as bad as Taji, plus, if Viera and Humes could crossbreed, it put her at risk. Stupid autumn breeding season! It was making her edgy too.

"Balthier… please stop." Fran moaned. She couldn't take it. Her mind was nearly gone.

"What's wrong, Fran?"

"It's fall, the Viera mating season."

Balthier pulled away from Fran. "Sorry. Didn't realize you were in heat. I didn't even know that happened to Viera."

"Don't put it like that. I don't like the gutter-mouth. It reminds me of Darvis. Yes, that is what happens in the fall, to Viera. We call it being receptive. I don't like talking about it. Never ask me about it again. It's so we have our children in the spring. We are pregnant for a year and a half, usually. There is more to it, but I cannot say. It's part of one of those things only for Viera to know."

"I apologize, my love."

"If I can tell you something, I will. Viera have always had a thing for secrets. You call it mysterious, we call it safe. Know thy enemy, you know. The less is known about us, the safer we are."

"That is smart."

"It has been our way for a long time, and I do not believe I should break that custom. I would love to tell you everything about Viera, but I do not feel that it is the right thing to do. If I don't keep any other Viera custom, I will keep this."

"Fran, I will never use anything like that against the Viera. You have to know that."

"We have allowed Humes to know things in the past, and that information was used against us. We were nearly wiped out."

"This world would be terrible without Viera."

"I agree. Who else would keep you in line? And who else could've fought that werewolf like a Viera? You wouldn't have survived without me."

"No, I suppose not."

Fran smiled. Cuddly Viera mode was not a good mode. And it was her entire state of mind.

Fran and Balthier entered the Salikawood. Fran sniffed around for any signs of anything. There were these… pumpkin things… that weren't much of a threat to anybody. Fran also knew how to deal with malboros. Malboros also lived in the Wood, and Viera would run into them all of the time.

"I am NOT food!" Fran yelled, slicing another malboro in half. She hated malboros. They were gross, tried to eat everyone, and they smelled terrible. Viera had sharp noses, and that made the scent of malboro almost unbearable to Fran. She had always hated it. How could anybody not?

"Speaking of food, we need to find something to eat." Balthier said.

"We just ate two hours ago! You don't need to eat constantly. If you NEED to eat, these berries grew in the Wood. They're perfectly edible, though pretty much tasteless."

"I'm not eating those! They look poisonous! Just because VIERA can eat them…"

"Humes who came in the Wood would eat them too. Nothing ever happened to them. I am certain those berries are edible. If you don't want them, don't complain."

"Of all the Viera in the world, I had to find the one who sounds more like my _mother_ than anything."

"My mother always told me not to complain if I wouldn't eat. I guess it just seemed like the perfect thing to tell you."

"You were brought up well."

"Yes. My mother cared very much for me and my siblings. When she died, part of me died too."

"I can see why Viera lived here. Despite the malboros and other dastardly beasts, this is actually quite a nice place. If I were a Viera, I'd want to raise my family in a place like this."

"If you were a Viera, I would've made you my mate."

"Why don't you want to make me your mate as I am? I'm not implying anything, I'm just wondering. Am I not good enough as I am?"

"Balthier, how can you think that? Viera don't take any time for relationships, they just mate. And Viera rarely mate for life. My brother is married, so it does happen, but VERY rarely. I would prefer to take time with this relationship. I am different than other Viera in many ways. I might want to get married someday."

One of those pumpkin jerks fell out of a tree in front of Fran. She was not startled, but Balthier leapt back a few feet. Fran stared at the thing. Mjrn had once told her that mandragoras were kind of cute, but she had seen tons of the things, and she failed to see what was so _cute _about the annoying little pains.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Fran asked the mandragora. Then Balthier shot the thing's head off.

"Fran, I don't think it's a good idea to talk with monsters. They're stupid. Only very few can even communicate with us." Balthier said.

"My mother used to tell me that you Humes are monsters, and yet… here I am talking with you, living with you, sometimes even sleeping with you."

"Once."

"It might happen again. What is it you Humes say about lightning? 'Lightning always strikes twice in the same place?'"

"The saying is 'Lightning NEVER strikes twice in the same place.'"

"Then forget that saying. I might want it again. I am still unsure about love, and I think more 'research' is necessary."

"You Viera women are so special…"

"Thank you?"

"Is that a question?"

"I don't know what to say. I've never known how to react to compliments. I know Humes love compliments, but we Viera never really say anything like that without intent to mate afterwards. And it is often the females who make those comments to the males. We tell them they're handsome, and how we will have such special children with them."

"Well, in this case, there is no intent to mate. Well, maybe a little."

"WHAT?!"

"Sheesh, I was only kidding. Or was I?"

"STOP THAT AT ONCE!!"

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Look at that chocobo! I've never seen a brown one before!"

"I wouldn't trust it to do anything but want to rip your rabbit ears off. Yellow chocobos are the only ones that can be trusted." Balthier explained as he loaded his gun.

"Do you have to shoot everything in sight? It isn't hurting us."

"Do you want it to have a chance? I don't want to have to carry you out of here like I had to last week in the caverns."

That night, the two camped out in the forest. Fran thought back to her childhood, camping outside of the village with Jote and Sylva. Sylva would always cast barriers around the area so nothing could attack. She was an excellent wood-warder, second to none. Fran had been a wood-warder for a short time, and Jote was one herself. Mjrn would probably follow in the family career. Fran knew how to set up a few wards, but not very strong ones. They would keep weaker monsters away, but that was it. She kind of wished she had learned to put up stronger wards before she had left.

"We should be safe here. I used to be a wood-warder when I still lived in the Wood."

There was a woman's scream. A small Viera was running through the forest. She hit one of the wards and it didn't just block her, it sent her flying.

"I don't remember them being that dangerous. I'm losing my power, it seems." Fran said. She took down the barrier and took a look at the young Viera. It was another female. She also looked hurt. She was a little Viera, younger than Mjrn even. Probably only about forty or fifty years old.

"You didn't… kill her, did you?" Balthier asked.

"She's still breathing. I had no idea my barriers would do that. I wonder what was scaring her so much. I'm gonna set up another barrier around us so she can rest and everything. I don't want her to get killed. It has been a long time since I've seen another Viera, and she's just a baby. I wonder where her family is. I want her to be safe and everything. I guess Viera do still live here."

"I've never seen a little Viera. She's cute."

The young Viera opened her eyes. Instead of red like Fran's eyes, her eyes were sky blue. The girl was a veena, unlike Fran, but just like Fran the tips of her ears had black fur. She had a furry bunny tail.

"Where am I? Where is my sister? Did the monsters get her?" The little Viera cried.

"Calm down little one. You're safe. I don't know where your sister is, we just found you." Fran said.

"What was that barrier doing here? That wasn't from one of our wood-warders because I cannot get past it!"

"I'm sorry. That was my fault. I used to be a wood-warder myself, and we were resting here so I set a barrier to protect us. I didn't think it would hurt you."

"What's with the tail?" Balthier asked. The little Viera got up and backed herself against a tree, away from him.

"He isn't going to hurt you!" Fran assured the child. The girl still stayed where she was.

"I haven't heard of Viera having tails before."

"Once more, your textbooks need updates. We're born with tails, but we almost always have them removed when we're young."

"Everybody in my village has a tail." The little Viera said. Fran went over and tried to bring her closer. The girl was still terrified of Balthier.

"Who are you?" Fran asked.

"I'm Stella. My sister Gala and I wandered from our village. We were just playing, and this monster attacked us, and we got separated. My mom is going to be so worried! And Gala is so little! The monsters will eat her if I don't find her! Mom was right; I should've stayed in the village with her! Now I've lost my baby sister!" The Viera child cried.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Fran said.

"Are we ever going to get treasure?" Balthier asked his partner.

"Maybe a reward if we find the little Viera. That's what I'm thinking."

"If it was anything other than a Viera, you could care less!"

**And thus begins another adventure. The next chapter begins the search for Stella's sister. And a visit to a Viera village that ends in trouble when the two sky pirates steal something valuable from the village leader.**


	10. Salikaviera

Praise the Mother

**In this chapter, Fran, Balthier, and a young Viera named Stella search for Stella's little sister Gala, and they eventually go into Stella's home village, where Balthier realizes that the leader's jewelry is VERY valuable. Uh-oh…**

**Chapter 10: Salika-Viera**

"So Stella, why did you abandon a baby outside?" Fran asked the little Viera traveling with her and Balthier.

"I was playing with her, and I saw a monster!" Stella exclaimed.

"AND YOU ALLOW IT TO HAVE A CHANCE TO EAT YOUR SISTER?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO? WHAT KIND OF VIERA ARE YOU?!" Balthier yelled. Stella ran behind Fran, terrified.

"Don't yell at me! I was so scared! I'm only forty-two years old! I'm just a kid."

"She is young, and she makes mistakes just like everybody. Not even Viera are perfect." Fran told her partner.

"A mistake that might've cost her sister her life. And Viera do have some kinds of perfection Humes could never hope to obtain. Perfect… shape, if you will."

"Let's hope her sister is okay. If her sister is alive, we can put this whole horrible incident behind us. If not… I don't know what she'll do."

"How can you Elf-Rabbits stay so calm all the time?" Balthier asked. Fran and Stella both gave him angry glares.

"Don't _ever_ call Viera 'Elf-Rabbits' again, Balthier!"

"If anything, we're Rabbit-Elves!" Stella added.

"Don't encourage him."

"So Miss Fran, are you married to Mr. Balthier or what?"

"Not married. We're partners. We are free spirits. We do what we want to do, and I want to help you. I haven't seen another Viera for years and years."

"Aren't you from around here?"

"I am from the Wood."

"This is the Wood."

"She is from the Golmore Jungle." Balthier explained.

"That is not the Wood! This is the Wood!"

"The Salikawood is part of the original home of the Viera, so I guess it is the Wood, but Golmore Jungle is part of the Wood too. That is where most Viera live."

"Viera are part of the Wood. This is the Wood. Viera cannot survive well elsewhere, says my mother."

"Typical village leader. Just like my mother was, and my sister." Fran stated.

"The Wood is the Wood, and it used to be a lot bigger. Perhaps Golmore Jungle was part of the big Wood that remains, like this place."

"Yes."

"Then you are a true Viera. And you should be with Viera. My mother says that pure Viera are on the brink of extinction. We cannot allow that to happen! Viera need to still be around in a thousand years!"

"I know we're rare, but I don't think it's that bad yet."

"We're rare here. There is only one village left here, and there are only about sixty of us, and most of us are pretty frail."

"That's… horrible. Something has to be done, but I don't know what can be done."

"My mother wants to have lots of kids, and she's had six, but me and my sisters are the only young Viera right now. A few of our women got rabbitpox a few years ago and now they can't have little Viera."

"How many males are there?"

"Four. My father, and there's a little boy, and two adult men who have been with my mother before. There aren't enough adult females that can have kids. My three oldest sisters are trying to get pregnant, but so far they haven't had any luck."

Fran heard the cry of a little Viera. She rushed to the spot and found a baby Viera alone. Stella was delighted and picked the child up.

"It's Gala! She's alright!" Stella cried. Fran smiled.

"Now do we get our reward?" Balthier whispered to his partner.

"We have to go to the village." Fran replied.

"No we don't. You're an adult female Viera, and the males are going to cause trouble. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know how male Viera are. They can generally restrain themselves."

"They had better."

"I can defend myself either way."

Stella allowed them into the village, and immediately went to tell her mother the story. One of the male Vieras saw Fran. He got close to her and began stroking her ears. Balthier glared at him.

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong with you?" Fran asked the other Viera.

"Yeah. There aren't enough Viera around and five of the females are barren." The Viera man said. Balthier was upset at him for touching Fran's ears.

"I'm with Balthier here." Fran said. The male walked off, a bit disappointed.

Stella returned with an elegant adult female Viera, covered in jewelry. The woman went and hugged Fran. Fran didn't look happy with her.

"You saved my daughters! I am so lucky you were around!" The other Viera woman cried.

"Stop hugging me!" Fran hissed. The other Viera backed off.

"I'm sorry. I just got a bit emotional. Stella told me all about what happened, and how you saved my baby. What can I ever do to repay you?"

"Some of that jewelry would be nice." Balthier remarked under his breath. Stella's mother had about six earrings in one of her long white ears, three necklaces, and other things. Balthier looked interested. Evidently these were quite valuable. The Viera woman looked at him. She had obviously heard.

"I'm not letting a Hume have my jewelry! But… your Viera friend can mate with the male of her choice. And when she has a child, we can take it and raise it as one of ours."

"No thank you. I don't think that's a reward." Fran said. She was interested in the jewelry too. Those earrings would look nice in _her_ bunny ears if she chose to have them pierced.

"And why not?"

"Who do you think you are? I am not staying here. I'm sorry. I know you are having problems, but I am not the new blood you need. There are many Viera out there, and it may be best even if you all leave the Salikawood and seek out city Viera. The males will be best seeking out strong females from city stock. I know this is the ancestral home of our race, but you are not as strong as the Viera I know." Fran explained. Stella's mother looked a bit put off.

"My name is Njca. Stella and Gala are my two youngest daughters and they are possibly the healthiest children born in this village for years. We don't know why we keep losing little ones, but we do. And when they do live, they aren't very healthy. Are things like that where you came from? If not, we don't just want your good blood, we NEED it and I'll do anything for it."

Fran got really upset. "Is that all another Viera is to you? I saved your daughters and you're asking me to mate with one of your males? ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Yes, or so the others tell me. Insane about keeping my people ALIVE, that is!"

"Viera of our Wood are a lot better off, I believe."

"You _are_ insane, Njca! Fran saves your daughters and all you can think about is adding her bloodline to the stock of your village!" Balthier yelled.

"And I'm not doing it!" Fran hissed. Njca looked depressed.

"We are the only Viera left in this part of the Wood, and you don't even want to save us." Njca whimpered.

"There are other ways to save our race here. Other Viera might want to join your tribe. The Viera from the other part of the Wood are quite healthy. I know many other Viera, but haven't seen them for ages."

"And I was worried about the males causing trouble." Balthier whispered.

"Listen Reena-chow! We're offering you a chance to live a good long life and have everything you want! The Reena-Kaana live in Golmore Jungle." Njca hissed.

"The Reena-Kaana were eliminated a hundred years ago. My mother led the assault!" Fran yelled. Njca was making her angry. The Viera leader slumped.

"Then why would any Viera leave the Wood? We won't have any new blood to save us!"

"Many Viera leave, Njca. There is still hope. No offense, but I liked Stella better. I think she should leave and seek a mate elsewhere. This is one village of pathetic Viera. C'mon Balthier, we're leaving."

"Would you at least stay the night?"

"That sounds nice." Balthier said. He had a plan to get his hands on Njca's jewelry so he could sell it.

When Balthier and Fran were alone, the Viera had a fit.

"What is wrong with that Njca? She makes stupid comments, acts all depressed, and makes even stupider comments when she is insulted! No wonder these Viera have all those problems, considering their leader! They cannot live like this much longer, I know it. I want to see Stella leave for her own good. She's the only healthy Viera I've seen here. And Njca is mentally unstable. She insists that I have to help the Viera here and everything, and I feel bad for them, but I can't be the one that saves them."

"I want that jewelry. It would sell for a high price, and then you can keep your precious sapphire, and we'll have money to live on. I might find you a nice gift."

"I don't need anything. I'm fine."

"We don't have to sell all of her jewelry. I bet those earrings would look lovely in your ears. Make you look like a rich, important Viera. We can sell the rest. And we _will_ be rich. As soon as that Njca is asleep, I'm taking as much jewelry as I can!" Balthier exclaimed.

"Do you have to? I was thinking we could spend the night together. You know what I mean. My Viera heart aches with desire."

"No. You're just 'receptive.'"

Fran grabbed Balthier and tried to pull him down onto her. The Viera was in one of her moods, and Balthier didn't like how she was acting. She was _not_ like this, and he didn't know why she was doing this, even with it being fall. Was it that she was in the presence of other Viera and that made her revert to her instincts more than anything?

"FRAN! SNAP OUT OF IT, WOMAN!" Balthier yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"I mean, you are so sexy and everything, but I can't…"

Balthier and Fran snuck into Njca's home in the dead of night. Fran's blood was boiling, and Balthier heard a few more suggestive comments out of her mouth. He disregarded her words, because she was in season. Njca was in bed with the same male who had been hitting on Fran earlier, both were sound asleep. Balthier knew to keep quiet, considering how easily Viera were awakened. Fran grabbed some of Njca's necklaces off of a dresser. Balthier had to be very careful when he took the earrings off of Njca. The pair ran from the village after pilfering as much of Njca's jewelry as they could. They left the forest and went back to the _Strahl_.

"This is quite the haul. Fran, these earrings are lovely. They would look very nice on your ears." Balthier said.

"I don't want to get my ears all cut up. Some Viera have too many holes in their ears. We got out of there with all that jewelry. I almost feel bad. Njca will realize what happened when she wakes up. She was insane, but she was nice to us. Let's do something to get our minds off it."

Fran and Balthier celebrated until morning. There was a point where they were very close to repeating the incident in the caves, but that didn't happen. Fran was a lot less "needy" once the two had left the village. She had returned to her typical really-sexy-yet-untouchable state. Balthier noted to NEVER go near a forest anytime near the fall or he'd have to sedate Fran before she did something. It wasn't her fault. It was part of her Viera instincts.

"Balthier, happy anniversary!" Fran exclaimed the next morning. She had bought a new gun for Balthier. How she had kept it hidden was a mystery. Balthier decided that he'd have to learn how to keep out of her things. He had misplaced his compass and realized that it was wrong of him to accuse Fran of taking it.

"Fran, I'm sorry. I couldn't find you anything. I saw all kinds of things, but none of them seemed good enough for you."

"It's not important. I know you love me, and that's all that matters to me. I have a place where I'm happy and a best friend, and what more could a Viera want?"

"I'm glad you're happy. I don't know anybody else who is so content when somebody forgets to get them a gift for some occasion. Most girls would go crazy and ditch someone who forgets to get them a present."

"I don't need anything. I have everything a Viera could want. I know what love is, and I'm happy about that, and I have everything I need. I'm quite content. It's nice that you wanted to get me a gift, but I don't need it. And once we sell that jewelry, we'll have money to survive."

"I'm not selling it all. We're gonna steal most of what we need to survive. We are sky pirates after all. We'll have enough gil to have the beginnings when I sell some of that jewelry. The stuff I don't sell, you can have. That'll be my gift for you."

"Thank you." Fran whispered.

Balthier hugged the Viera. "I'm glad you're happy, as I've said. And if it wasn't autumn, I'd take you into my quarters and we'd spend all night together. But with you being 'receptive', it's risky. You know, sky pirates shouldn't have kids. It's not a good idea. We can't pull a child into all the danger we're sure to encounter." He said.

"Whatever happened to 'this will be quite the story to tell our children'?"

"Well, if we choose to retire, then we can have a family. And I would like more than one child. I hope Viera and Humes can crossbreed, so we don't have to adopt. I'd like us to have kids of our own. Little bunny-eared children, doesn't that sound nice?"

"I might want to have kids someday. Viera are kind of delicate with that kind of thing though. We used to lose a lot of women in childbirth. It doesn't happen as much anymore, but we used to use about half of our women that way. Raising legal childbearing age might've helped. Viera who get pregnant before they're supposed to are kicked out of their villages until they have the child, and the father usually gets in deep trouble. It's a very unpleasant and dangerous experience. My brother's wife had to live out in the Wood for a year and a half. My brother went and stayed with her."

"Fabulous. Viera are fragile. That's just great."

"I didn't mean it like that. We're a strong race. We just have problems sometimes having little Viera. And only one out of twelve Viera children is a male."

"A Viera mated to a Hume might have different results."

"Enough of that. Let's just find something to eat. It's been a few days since I've had a decent meal."

"You've got it!"

**And there's Chapter 10! I think this needs a few more chapters, but I don't know where to go right now. Reviews might help!**


	11. Viera Depression

Praise the Mother

**I didn't know how to do this. And I don't think I did it too well. I tried to find another way to go with this instead of having another Hume try to force himself on Fran. That isn't how it should be at all. No. This will go deeper, and less devastating. A face from the past reappears, and she wants revenge because she has no doubt about what Fran did to Darvis.**

**Chapter 11: Vieran Depression**

Fran loved being with Balthier. It was spring of the following year after their little adventure in the Salikawood. Fran was happy that wasn't fall anymore. She and Balthier could spend time together without the risk of her losing her mind or anything, even though she'd give Balthier anything he wanted. The Viera and Hume had slept together one other time, during the winter, but Fran knew better than to make it a habit or she'd be as bad as Taji.

Fran didn't like Rabanastre. There were too many unpleasant memories there. Darvis and Taji had really ruined her life, and she had thought she had gotten past that, but every time Balthier and she went back to Rabanastre, the memories would return. And Taji's magazine was more popular than ever since the sleazy Viera's three older sisters came to live in the city and started working for the magazine. Taji's mother Elva had gotten in trouble again and skipped town, according to Raya, who Fran was happy to see. Tare had left town to live off in the country with Ty.

"Yeah. Taji is causing no end of trouble around here. She still gives all Viera a bad name. She ran off for a while after Darvis died. She SAID that she was going into the Wood to mate, and she did get pregnant, but I think she was already pregnant before she left. Her twins do look like pure Viera, but I don't know. There is something not right about her son. And the daughter is turning into a mini Taji." Raya said.

"Has Tare had kids yet?" Fran asked.

"No. And she's upset. She's doing everything in her power to get pregnant. Viera and Humes may not be able to have kids together, or there may be something wrong with one of them. Our family is pretty good, and we have a family history of having twins even. I wonder if Tyrone is the problem…"

"Raya, you are quite a pretty Viera. Are you married yet?" Balthier asked.

"Not yet. I am looking for somebody. Why?"

"Just interested. It seems that a pretty Viera would have men begging to be around her. I know about a dozen guys who would be fascinated with single Viera."

"Taji has the attention of every man in town."

Taji spotted Fran later. She had suspicions that she was responsible for Darvis's disappearance. Fran had to struggle to keep her self control to keep from strangling the disturbed little city Viera. Taji's twins were by her side. Her son was what the Viera would've seen as an ideal male. Her daughter looked just like her.

"Yiazmat, Kaila, stay back. I know this Wood-Reject." Taji said.

"WHY ON IVALICE DID YOU NAME YOUR SON YIAZMAT?!" Fran yelped.

"That is no concern of a Wood-Reject. The issue featuring your pictures was the worst I've ever sold! I have always sold more copies than that!"

"And Raya tells me that she suspects your children aren't full Viera."

"They are SO pure Viera! They are the PUREST of Viera!" Taji screamed.

"That rage of yours says that you are lying."

"My children are pure Viera, but you won't have pure Viera. I went back to the Wood specifically to mate. The Viera see the birth of twins as a reason to celebrate, and I had twins. You'll probably never have twins, and any half-breeds that come out of you will be Wood-Rejects just like you."

"Listen to me. I love Fran. She's much nicer, smarter, and definitely prettier than you. And she left the Wood by choice. She tells me that your MOTHER is the only Wood-Reject around here." Balthier said.

"My mother was kicked out of the Wood by HER mother. I am sexier than that Wood-Reject you call Fran. I have men following me all over Ivalice, giving me whatever I desire. And it feels SO good to have all kinds of followers. It makes me feel loved. If you'd like, you could become one of my followers. And if there's anything you'd like to know about a Viera, I'd let you know. And yes, I do enjoy spending nights with anybody who asks."

"You're no Viera. Viera do not act like that. We are far more than harlots, as you seem to enjoy portraying us as. Why do you do that? It can't be good for your children to learn that as Viera they're nothing but toys for Humes. And I've never heard of a male Viera outside of the Wood." Fran complained.

"The females will love him." Taji said.

"He is named after a terrible, legendary beast. The females will avoid him at all costs."

"And Kaila will be the mother of many powerful Viera."

"You talk about me having half-Viera. Kaila will no doubt marry a Hume."

"I ran off to the Wood to conceive her and her brother. She will do so as well when she desires to mate!"

"I want ice cream." Yiazmat muttered. Taji tossed him some gil and he and his sister ran off.

"You're allowing Vieran teenagers to wander in this kind of area? They're VIERA. That is a bad idea, allowing them to run around in this city alone. There are Humes around here like Darvis, and they will hurt your children." Fran said.

"They wander around here all the time! And Hume children are always alone in town! My children can defend themselves. Yiazmat knows how to fight, and Kaila is no sissy herself!"

"Viera children are more vulnerable in a city, Taji."

"My children can defend themselves." Taji said. Fran noticed that the other Viera was trying to do something. Fran cast Reflect, but Taji's spells those that could not be reflected. She was a Blue Mage!

"What was THAT?" Fran asked, trying to get up after being hit with the spell.

"What? You didn't know that sometimes a Viera is born that has the ability to use Blue Magick? And I'm the City Viera! Pathetic!"

"THAT WAS BLUE MAGICK?! UNBELIEVABLE!"

"My twins can both do it as well. It's something that runs in my family. Everybody in my family can cast Blue Magick."

"Proving that you aren't full Viera yourself! Blue Magick is a Hume ability!" Balthier yelled.

"That isn't totally true. The textbooks lied again. Viera sometimes carry the ability too." Fran whispered.

"You are a fiend Taji!What kind of Viera casts painful spells on one of her own just for showing concern for innocent children?"

"The kind of Viera who would rather have sex with a Hume than do anything else." Fran hissed. Taji glared at her, smirked evilly and cast Stop on Balthier. Fran could still hardly move. Taji walked over to Balthier, making sure to kick Fran hard on her way there.

"You know, Mr. Balthier, Miss Wood Reject was right. I would rather have sex with a Hume than anything else, and you happen to be a male Hume." Taji said.

"TOUCH HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU JUST LIKE I KILLED DARVIS!!" Fran roared. Taji grinned.

"I knew it! The annoying Wood-Reject slut confesses! Too bad I can't get the authorities on your case or anything, but I KNEW you killed my Darvy-chan!"

"Darvis was anything but cute, you little harlot. You don't call me a slut! You're the one who is always with somebody!"

"How about that? I can hate you even more for killing Darvy-chan. You know, if you hadn't killed him, I would've had more than two kids by now. I adored Darvy. I wanted him to give me children. Why did you have to ruin that?"

"He tried to rape me."

"Should've let him. Then he would've left you alone. He had always had interesting tastes in women. The man loved pretty Viera. You aren't unattractive. I hate you and wish you dead, but I will admit that if I was a male I'd find you quite beautiful."

"I will never allow somebody to abuse my body the way he attempted to while there is still an ounce of strength left in me."

"You will leave me and Balthier here alone for now. I'll send him back to you later."

Fran rushed at Taji and knocked her down. The younger Viera was furious that she had been caught off guard. She tried to get up, but Fran pinned her down.

"Leave me and Balthier alone, and don't ever try anything like that again, Tajianda!"

Taji kicked upwards with her clawed feet. Fran ended up hurt badly, and Taji got up. The younger Viera drew a blade.

"I am going to kill you! You had your chance! And you killed Darvis! I have to avenge him!"

The blade was blocked by another Viera woman who had luckily seen what was going on before Taji could kill Fran. The woman had pulled out a sword to deflect the knife.

"You again! I'm surprised you haven't had a bill posted for you! What do you think you are doing?" The other Viera asked.

"Krjn, this was between me and Wood-Reject! She killed my boyfriend and I have to kill her! Darvis would've wanted it this way! Go screw yourself!" Taji yelled. The other Viera pushed her backwards. It wasn't to be mean; it was to give Fran a chance to get up.

"Tajianda, Darvis had a bounty on his head long before his disappearance. If what you are saying is true, this Viera deserves a reward." Krjn stated.

"And I told you before Taji, my name is Fran, and I'm not a 'Wood-Reject'! I left by choice!"

"Tajianda, you have been trouble since you were little and your mother founded that magazine, 'Elva's Viera Lovefest'. Clan Centurio is working to outlaw it. It even makes me look bad! And that hurts."

"You tell Montblanc that if my magazine is outlawed in Rabanastre, I'll just move it somewhere else! Somewhere where two stupid Wood-Rejects like you and 'Franny' can't do a damn thing about it!"

"Calm yourself down Tajianda. You are very troubled. You live a hard life. Clan Centurio is here to help. We can straighten you out. Just let us help you."

"Great. Krjn the missionary. Well, preach to somebody who cares. I am not joining Montblanc's little clan. The only clan I am in is Clan Taji. There are three of us. Me, Kaila, and Yiazmat!"

"Tajianda, I just want to help! I am just trying to help my fellow Viera. I have a little sister about your age."

Taji tried to cast her Blue Magic again, but Krjn was ready. The spell was deflected, and Taji walked away.

"Are you okay?" Krjn asked Fran.

"Fine, thank you. Krjn was it?"

"Yes. I honestly don't know what is wrong with that Tajianda. I know she never knew the Wood, but that is no excuse for her appalling behaviour. And her mother is even worse. I don't approve of what she does, but I don't think she should be judged too harshly. I wish she'd just accept Clan Centurio's help. Montblanc could help her straighten her life out. We're hunters, but we're a family too."

"Montblanc? As in Nono's brother Montblanc?" Balthier asked, the spell wearing off.

"None other! Would you like to meet him? I could arrange that. I have nothing better to do. I was looking for something to do. Major marks don't come around as often as they used to. I'm glad I was able to save you today. Tajianda isn't evil, just… disturbed. She causes trouble all the time, and I pity her. I would like to see her turn into a decent member of society. She has great potential. She'd make a great hunter."

Krjn took Balthier and Fran to see Montblanc. Balthier decided to have a conversation with the Moogle while the two Viera stood off to the side and chatted.

"Do you love him?" Krjn asked.

"What?"

"That Hume. Do you love him?"

"I don't know. You see, he loves me, and I don't understand love that well. I left the Wood to figure it out."

"A Hume loved me once. We were very close, just like the two of you seem to be. He was a warrior, and we were both quite young and naïve. I would like to think that I loved him too, but I don't know. It is an amazing feeling, knowing that you're loved. I always figured he'd get old and I'd move on… but it didn't happen that way. Humes are violent creatures, and he died in a battle. We won the battle, but he died. He died in my arms. I hope you have better luck than I did." Krjn said sadly.

"Was that before or after you joined Clan Centurio?"

"It was the reason I became interested in clans. I actually helped Montblanc found the group, so I've been with him since the beginning. I don't think I'll ever find another for me. The clan is my love now. Still, I wonder what it would've been like if he hadn't died. I do think I would've gotten married and had children by now, but I don't know. My heart aches at the memory. I sincerely wish you luck if you do find that you indeed do love that Hume. Don't wait. Give him everything or you might regret it."

"You said you have a sister about Taji's age. I too have a little sister, so I know you want to help Taji. You're just behaving like a good big sister. Mjrn is very young, hardly more than a child, but I hope she makes the right decision with her life."

"You changed the subject just in the nick of time. Ktjn would adapt well if she joined us at Clan Centurio. She's got the potential to be a good warrior herself."

"Mjrn would not adapt as well. She has had a hard life already. My mother died two weeks after Mjrn was born, and I and my older sister had to pretty much raise her ourselves. And I've had this thing for Humes which has put her in danger more than once. She wanted so much to come along with me, but she was only ten when I left."

"It was wise not to take her. A baby does not need to be dragged across Ivalice like that. Ktjn too wished to travel with me. I would not take her. She will decide for herself whether or not to leave the Wood."

Fran took Krjn's words to heart. She could not let Balthier get away. Balthier had seemed distant since his conversation with Montblanc. After visiting the clan hall, the partners got a room at the inn. Fran insisted they only get one room. She wanted to talk to Balthier before they did anything though. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy to say what she wanted to say, but she had to.

"Fran, I don't know if I feel right about this. I mean, you're a Viera." Balthier was saying.

"I've always been a Viera. And we've never had problems before. I spoke to Krjn about the love issue, and I think I might understand something now. We need to make the most of the time we have together. Viera see love differently, and I've been trying to figure out how Humes see it. I believe I understand more than most Viera."

"I sort of knew a Viera once before. That is to say I wondered about her, and wondered if Viera fell in love or how they saw Humes. I would've asked her but…"

"She wouldn't talk to a Hume?"

"Fran, I don't know how to say it. This was at the Akademy, and I'd see her every day. We called her Mimi, but nobody knew her name…"

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Because this particular Viera... she was dead. Stuffed and mounted in the building. I don't know if they still have her or not. She was so pretty. Must've been something when she was alive. And she still looked alive. I hope whoever killed her didn't hurt her too much. I had almost forgotten. I just remembered her today. Krjn reminded me a little of her, only Krjn is alive. Now I can't get the image out of my head. There was no need to put a stuffed Viera at the entrance. She didn't deserve that. She was so beautiful, but so creepy. I always wondered what she was like while she was still living, whether she had any family, and all kinds of things. Do Viera go to heaven?"

"I don't know. I hope so. I think I'll have to make you think of Viera in another way." Fran stated. She took Balthier's hand and placed it on her chest. "Feel my heart? I am not dead. Do not think of the dead Viera. Just think of a living, breathing Viera, with a heart beating only for you. Please. I need you to forget the dead Viera. I am depressed now."

The two spent the night together, in each other's arms. Fran made good on her promise to make Balthier think of Viera differently. Very good. Fran could not forget her depression, but she did manage to smile at least once during the night.


	12. Viera's Day Out

Praise the Mother

**In this chapter, Fran starts to go into a semi-depression. She remembers everything that has happened since leaving the Wood, and it makes her upset. She still trusts Balthier, and he tries everything he can to calm her down, but she needs help from someone else. I just realized I have almost 2,000 (Almost double than The Eternal Question!) hits for this but 23 reviews. My heart breaks. And I took off Deleted Scenes. Sorry. Wight Mamba and I didn't realize something was wrong with it… and then I got reported and I guess I'm in big trouble since it's MY account he uses since our parents only allow us to have one in the same house… I'm ticked off. I'm an ANGRY little bunny. Maybe some nice reviews will make me happy again.**

**Chapter 12: Heart of the Matter**

Balthier couldn't remember another time he had woke up before Fran. The slender Viera woman next to him was still sound asleep. It had been about three in the morning when they finally wore each other out and fell asleep. Fran looked even prettier asleep, and Balthier just laid there for a while, listening to his Viera friend breathe. He ran his fingers down Fran's side, and then reached up and stroked her fuzzy ears. The Hume loved that sexy Viera more and more every day. Her ears were softer than a regular bunny's ears, and Balthier loved to stroke them. Fran sighed in her sleep. Balthier wondered what she was dreaming about.

In her dreams, Fran was still a little child, cuddling up against the warmth of her Viera mother, and under the shade of her Wood-mother. The wind was caressing the Viera's ears. Fran loved her mother, and she missed her terribly.

The Viera awoke a few minutes later. She was sore, but she knew she had to get up. It had been a long time since she had thought of her mother. It ashamed her. To all the other Viera, Sylva was a legend in her own right, and to her children, especially Fran, she was everything. Fran didn't want to forget her!

"Good morning, my Viera friend." Balthier said. Fran got out of bed and began getting dressed in silence. "Is something wrong?"

Fran couldn't think straight. She barely even heard Balthier. Sure, she heard him speaking, but in her state of mind, she couldn't understand well.

"I knew it. You're regretting last night, aren't you?"

Fran acknowledged him then. "No. There is something else on my mind altogether. My mother and I… we got along so well. I miss her. That is all."

"I don't know how anybody could leave their family like that permanently."

"Viera have upheld those rules for as long as they've been around. I am not like them at all anymore. I left the safety of the Wood for WHAT? Darvis, Taji, and terrifying beasts. If not for you and Clan Pom-Pom, I don't think I would've survived!"

"Fran, please don't do this. Everybody has problems. I'm sure Mimi had her share of problems before they caught her and stuffed her. She always looked so relaxed."

Balthier regretted the words as soon as he had said them. They were so mean and the comment was stupid. Comparing Fran to a long-dead Viera who was nothing more than a trophy. He deserved to get swatted by Fran's claws. She was too frazzled to think, and didn't seem to notice.

Fran thought back on everything that happened. She was happy for some things, like meeting Balthier and being a part of Clan Pom-Pom, and even her conversation with Krjn the previous day. Krjn was a good, decent Viera, and Fran was sorry she hadn't made an effort to visit Clan Centurio before. She had plenty of chances, and Montblanc _was_ Hardy's cousin after all. She'd have to go back and speak to Krjn once in a while. Viera weren't meant to be solitary. Even alone in Golmore Jungle they'd have the Wood to talk to. Lone Viera were easy prey, especially if they were young.

Balthier once asked if the werewolves were related to Reena-Kaana. Fran had told him that it was possible the werewolves descended from the Reena, although even male Reena weren't nearly as big. Plus, Reena were as intelligent as Viera, and would never EVER hurt a Hume. Fran remembered the fight between the Viera and Reena only faintly. Her mother had led the assault. Fran was much too young to fight, but Jote had killed a dozen Reena single-handedly. She had brought home about ten curly Reena tails as trophies and would talk about how she killed them until Sylva made her get rid of them. Fran missed hearing all kinds of stories from the Viera even if they were about curly-tailed Viera-eating dogs.

The Viera felt fresh pain in her heart. It was like every time she had been near the Wood. She was in the first stages of I-Want-My-Mommy mode. Even though her mother was dead and she couldn't hear the Wood anymore.

Balthier was concerned about Fran. He wanted to take her in his arms, tell her everything was going to be alright. Of course, with Fran in the state she was in, she'd probably kill him if he touched her. She was not to be messed with, but how could he not try to cheer her up? He did worry about saying or doing the wrong thing. How could he live with himself if he hurt her worse? He needed her, and she needed him. Even though they'd never get married, they were soulmates.

Fran left the inn alone. She needed something, she just didn't know what. She headed for the Sandsea to possibly get a drink or something. Her heart ached and she didn't know what to do.

To make matters worse, Taji was already at the Sandsea, and she was _really_ drunk. She was with about a dozen Hume men and was making a horrible scene. She was being so stupid nobody knew what exactly she was doing! Fran nearly turned right back and left, but she thought it was almost amusing. The younger Viera was standing on a table, swatting at people who tried to get near her.

"Miss Viera, if it wouldn't be too much of a problem, get off the table!" The barkeep was yelling at Taji. Taji gazed at him.

"I can't get off. There is no floor. Lava all around me. How can you stand in lava?" Taji asked.

"Whatever she's saying I hope she keeps her clothes on this time. If there's another incident like last time, she's out of here for good. She's indecent and I have half the mind to ban her. Is she even legal drinking age for a Viera? What is legal drinking age for Viera?"

"You want me to take my clothes off? I usually only do that in inns and back alleys, but you're kind of cute."

"DO NOT TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF! THIS IS A TAVERN, NOT A STRIP CLUB!"

Fran didn't know what possessed her. She began laughing at that comment. Next thing she knew, Taji had launched herself right off that table and onto her.

"Wood-Reject!" Taji roared.

"Get off of me, Tajianda!"

Two of Taji's followers ran to get her off of Fran. The barkeep was telling them to leave and personally put up a sign stating that Taji was never to enter.

"Yo, Viera!" The Barkeep yelled at Fran. "You wouldn't happen to be one of her associates, would you?"

"I dislike Taji with great intensity. You are correct. She is indecent, and she has been ever since we met. I worked for her for one day years ago, and it was an experience I would rather forget."

"I'm sorry. I just thought… well, we don't get too many Viera. I have seen only a handful, and most are associated with 'Elva's Viera Lovefest.'"

"I actively destroy every copy of that magazine I find."

"Yeah, and even if it's outlawed here, Taji will just move it somewhere else and it will still get in as contraband. And it's a hideous magazine. Yeah, the Viera featured in it are adorable, but if they pose for that, that makes them almost as bad as Taji. And it makes all Viera look bad. Some people believe that all Viera are like the ones featured in that and I've heard of many attacks on Viera women. It has decreased since the disappearance years ago of our local Viera-chaser Darvis, but it still isn't unheard of for a lone Viera woman to be attacked. Krjn said that Darvis even tried to convince her to go with him before."

Balthier did not like Fran going out into this particular city alone and vulnerable. Who knows what could happen? Fran was strong, but she wasn't invincible. Balthier didn't know what he'd do if he lost Fran. She was the one who was supposed to be around for about three or four hundred more years, after all. Balthier wondered where the Viera woman had gone off to. She was in quite a strange mood earlier. Not exactly upset, but more depressed. Did Viera suffer from depression in the same way as Humes? Were there therapists for depressed Viera? Probably not in Rabanastre, as only a handful of Viera lived there and Taji clearly needed mental help but hadn't gotten anything like that.

Fran had gone to Clan Centurio Hall. She needed to see if Krjn could help her find what was bothering her. The Viera Warrior was having a pleasant conversation with a nu mou. Fran sat and waited patiently for Krjn to notice her and come talk to her.

"Viera, do you want to join Clan Centurio, kupo? We have room, and Krjn said that you would be a fine addition, kupo!" Montblanc asked Fran.

"I'm already a Pom-Pom, thank you."

"So you're Darling?"

"No, I'm Fran. Of course, most of the Pom-Poms knew me as Leah." Fran fought back the urge to add a "kupo" to the end of that sentence.

"Kupo-po! Hardy says that because of you, other races have been admitted to the ranks of Clan Pom-Pom, kupo! A Moogle named Pomegranate joined, and she brought a Viera with her. And the Viera has an unpronounceable name so they just call her Darling, kupo."

"Hello Fran." Krjn said.

"I've wanted to talk to you. I'm kind of in need of answers. The kind only another lady Viera can provide." Fran replied.

"I do not know what it is I can help you with if this involves the Wood. I left nearly a hundred years ago. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Let's go someplace else. A place where two daughters of the Wood feel less alone. The hall seems deserted."

"Viera don't like to be alone. Something else I have abandoned. We'll go to the Bazaar, okay? Just wait a minute, I have to go home and change into regular clothes. I'm in a casual mood today, and this armor can be quite uncomfortable sometimes."

When Fran met Krjn outside a half hour later, she barely recognized her friend. Krjn was wearing casual clothes. Fran had only ever seen her before in armour. And there was no helmet hiding the rava's pretty face. Krjn was about the same height as Fran, but seemed to draw less attention from the Humes.

"You are a rava too, not that I care about that. Humes seem to care about that kind of thing." Krjn said, just to start a conversation. Fran smiled at her.

"You are correct. It doesn't matter. All I care is that you are a Viera, and you aren't Taji."

"Or Elva. She was a pain. That was Tajianda's mother. She founded that blasted magazine. That is why it is called 'Elva's Viera Lovefest.'"

"I never met Elva."

"Consider yourself lucky. Look at this ADORABLE little Moogle charm! Why don't you get this for your boyfriend? I think he'd like it. I know about Humes, to a point."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. And he isn't my boyfriend, he's my partner. We're sky pirates."

"As long as you don't have a bill posted for you, I don't care what you are. I only hunt marks. Now talk to ol' Krjn, and please consider that Moogle charm or I'll buy it for Monty. I want to know everything. Did you take my advice yesterday? Do tell!"

"I most certainly did. And it was wonderful! We were at it until three in the morning. No details, sorry."

"Sounds lovely. What is wrong? You seem depressed. It's too beautiful a day to be melancholy, my friend. The sun is shining. Maybe I'll get a tan one of these days. Does that not sound splendid?"

"You are certainly a happy Viera."

"There is nothing for me to be sad about."

"Speak for yourself. I had a dream last night after I managed to get to sleep where I was back in the Wood, and my mother wasn't dead."

Krjn's ears drooped a bit as she heard that. "I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind if I ask, how did she die?"

"It's okay. I came to terms with it long ago. It was… rabbitpox."

"Rabbitpox is rarely fatal in Viera! Even if we get it as adults, the only thing that happens is we might go sterile. Wait a minute… was she recovering from having a child when she got it?"

"Yeah. My sister got it too, but she survived. The thing that bothers me so much is that I haven't thought of her for so long. Her name was Sylva, and she was the leader of our village. Her age might have also been a factor in her death. She was about four hundred years old. How she was still able to have children, I'll never know."

"I think I'll buy some apples, and then we can go sit on the steps and talk more. I am hungry. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you. I was at the Sandsea earlier and I think I permanently lost my appetite."

"Was it Tajianda again? Once, I heard she stripped right in front of a huge crowd there, and attempted to seduce the barkeep. She was extremely drunk, but still..."

"Bingo. And she was drunk today too. She said the floor was lava. She got banned."

"It's about time they kicked her out. When we first met, she thought I was a man and tried her idiocy on me. When she realized that I am a woman, she freaked out. She was very young then. Only about fifty years old. I hope you don't mind me asking your age. I am a lady, and I think it's okay for ladies to ask each other their age. I'll be two hundred and fourteen years old next month. I love the spring."

"I'm not sure of my exact age anymore. I lost track of it years ago. I'm around a hundred and twenty or so. My older sister would know. She's about your age."

Fran and Krjn sat on the steps. The hunter was still in a very good mood, and Fran still was depressed. It was a pity Krjn's mood wasn't contagious, or Fran would go back to Balthier and they'd be after another treasure in no time.

"Viera are born in the spring, so your birthday is probably soon too, you know. As I've said, mine is next month." Krjn said.

"My little sister Mjrn, the one who got rabbitpox as a baby? She was born in May, so she was late. I can't remember when my birthday is, exactly. Sometime in April, I believe."

"Are you certain you don't want any of these apples? They're good for Viera. And you seem famished. C'mon, I bought about a dozen. You can have one. They're really good."

"No thank you. I don't like apples that much."

Krjn grinned slyly. "How about a carrot then?"

"I hate carrots. Always have. My older sister used to try to make me eat them all the time. She knew I don't like them."

"I wonder how my sister is. I miss Ktjn. She's only about your age. I left when she was a child. She was only twenty-three years old."

"I left nearly fifty years ago. My sister was ten when I left. Now she'd be an older adolescent, on the verge of womanhood. I wish I could see Mjrn."

"I never understood why the Mother abandons us if we leave. We all still have the Wood in our hearts. A Viera is part of the Wood; she cannot ever totally escape her, praise the Mother."

Fran's heart leapt when she heard the words out of Krjn's mouth. "Praise the Mother!" She cried out. Only a Viera could understand the bond those words represented. Even if they could no longer hear her, the Wood cried out to all her children.

Balthier had checked much of the city looking for Fran. She wouldn't have left, would she? No. She left all her things, even though she didn't have much. She'd at least have taken her sapphire, wouldn't she have? She liked that sapphire still. Where was the Viera? If anything had happened to her, Balthier didn't know what he'd do. He loved her, and she loved him as much as a Viera could. And Fran probably understood love more than most other Viera.

Fran and Krjn were playing around still. They were playfully hitting on the guards. Krjn seemed to be very good at that. Fran just got strange stories out of some of them.

"Yeah, you don't see a lot of Viera, but my grandfather used to tell me an interesting story when I was a kid. See, there were these screams coming from a building and then a while later, this young Viera walks out and she's holding something. Now, my grandfather thought that she had hurt somebody and stole something, so he chases after her. He catches her because she seems kind of weak and hurt and he takes what she's holding. It's this blanket and in the blanket is a tiny little newborn Viera, not even an hour old yet. So he realizes that the screaming was just the mother Viera, and he feels really bad and everything. Elva… she is incredible. I never knew how she could get up so soon after having that baby when most city Viera who have children are incapacitated for weeks. Taji certainly was when she had her twins. And it's an extremely rare occurrence for a Viera to be born here." One of the guards told Fran.

"That was Elva he chased down? The baby Viera must've been Taji then!" Fran realized.

"Yep. That was our friend Taji alright."

"I cannot imagine Taji innocent. She's terrible."

"Elva is bad news. If I see her in this town again, I don't care whether she has a little Viera with her or not, I'm gonna hurt her."

"Suppose she has one inside her again? Taji has five sisters and a brother." Krjn added, rejoining Fran.

"Hello Miss Krjn. Is this a friend of yours?" The guard asked. Krjn nodded happily.

Fran and Krjn wandered back into town. Fran was a bit happier, but Krjn was just euphoric.

"There you are Fran! I have been worried sick about you!" Exclaimed Balthier as he saw his friend in the crowd. Krjn waved at him.

"I needed to think about something." Fran stated.

"Krjn? Is that you? I barely recognize you without the armour. You're almost as pretty as Fran here."

The tips of Krjn's long white ears turned pink. "Thank you. You are most kind. I now know why Fran likes you so much."

"Fran, c'mon. I think I found a treasure for us. It's a must-swipe. You'll want it more than your beloved sapphire when you find out what it is!" Balthier said, dragging Fran along with him.

"Farewell Miss Fran. I do hope we meet again soon!" Krjn called out.


	13. Rabbit Versus Chinchilla

Praise the Mother

**Wow. It's been a long time since I've updated this. Vieraslayer has been taking most of my time. I like how it's turning out. It's finally time for a new chapter of this though. Fran and Balthier try to steal treasure from somebody inspired by my brother Wight Mamba.**

**Chapter 13: Rabbit Versus Chinchilla**

Fran was excited about the prospect of treasure, but she was sad to say goodbye to Krjn. Who knew when she'd run into another Viera who actually cared about something other than the rules of the Wood? Another Viera who actually cared about somebody else's feelings other than her own?

"Krjn says that Taji's twins are almost surely half-Humes. And she suspects that Darvis was their father. She says that Darvis and Taji had been trying to have children for a while." Fran was telling Balthier.

"So your tormentor lives on in two little half-Viera children who could care less about you?" Balthier asked with a smile.

"It is not funny. Darvis was the tormentor of all of the female Viera who lived in Rabanastre. Taji's children might just keep that problem going."

"On a lighter note, I found a supposedly must-swipe treasure. The current owner lives out in the Phon Coast. It will be a difficult feat, but I believe with your help, we can make off with the greatest treasure we've ever snatched!"

"Tell me what to do."

"Rumours say the owner is a male half-Viera, but those might just be rumours. If they are true, you would be an adequate distraction, don't you think?"

"A pureblood Viera female is oft an adequate distraction. To Hume and Viera males alike."

"Lovely. Don't fret. I will come to your rescue if he tries to do anything to you."

"That is all I ask."

Fran still could not get over how wonderful flying was. It was something most Viera couldn't even comprehend. Of course, all most Viera cared about was tending the trees. Going crazy if a single tree didn't bloom. That was Jote all over. Viera could give trees a little bit of their energy to help them grow and bloom, but it was hard on the Viera. They only extremely rarely did so.

"Got any fives?" Nono asked another Moogle, a female named Kivana. Fran was watching them play cards.

"Go fish." The other Moogle replied. Fran turned her attention back to the controls. If Balthier knew she was interested in joining a card game between Moogles, she'd never hear the end of it.

The Phon Coast was an interesting place. Fran had never been there before. Maybe she should've gone there in her long travels. She liked it. There were trees as such very few Viera had seen. Fran soon discovered something: coconuts were delicious. And she liked hearing rumours of a "Rava's Pass". Evidently something had gone on around that area involving Viera. It was encouraging that there was an area named after Viera. And it was fairly close to the Salikawood. That made Fran think of Stella. Fran could only hope that the young Viera would one day leave. She'd like the Phon Coast.

Balthier had to ask around a little bit to find out where the supposed half-Viera lived. He made up some story about Fran being a relative of this person. He lived near Rava's Pass, and his name was Gianni.

"So there is a half-Viera?" Fran asked.

"I don't know if he's half-Viera or not. He says he is, they tell me. They say he has furry silver ears and a long tail. He must not be half-Hume. What else can Viera mate with though?" Balthier replied.

"I do not know."

"How do you feel about being 'bait?'"

"I feel like making you pay afterwards. I will do it if you desire, but I won't like it."

"I will rescue you if he makes any moves to cause you harm."

The home of this Gianni fellow was hidden. It took Fran and Balthier a little while to find it. Balthier snuck out behind a bush. Fran was supposed to distract Gianni while Balthier robbed him blind.

Fran knocked on the man's door, and it was answered by something Fran had never seen the likes of before.

Gianni looked like a Viera almost, but his ears were too short, and his hair wasn't light silver like a Viera's, it was dark grey. He had a long fluffy tail. Fran knew he wasn't half-Viera, but what he was she wasn't sure.

"What in Ivalice?" Gianni asked. "A Viera? What is it you want?"

Fran was still shocked and staring at the creature.

"Talk to me Viera!"

"You're… not a Viera."

"Haven't you ever seen a Larex before? That's funny. I've seen Viera before, when I lived in the Salikawood. All those Viera knew what a Larex is." Gianni hissed. Fran didn't like him already.

"You lived in the Salikawood?" Fran asked. She had to at least pretend to be friendly.

"You really don't know anything about Larexes, do you? My name is Gianni Silvin."

"I'm Fran. Just Fran."

"Typical Viera. Well, since you don't know anything, Larexes are originally from the Salikawood, much like your kind. There is one major difference. While you are rabbits, we are chinchillas. Therefore we are softer and cuddlier than you. We are the children of our Wood. At least the others are. The other Larex kicked me out. I don't know why. Associating with Viera never made the lead Larex angry before. Viera are our greatest allies and friends."

"You got kicked out for talking to a Viera?"

"Not exactly. Julius wouldn't believe that the Viera came on to me neither! And she did, I swear!"

"C'mon Fran… you're doing great." Balthier whispered. He slipped in past the Larex. Fran didn't even look his way. Doing so would alert Gianni and blow the whole mission.

"So what brings a Viera here?" Gianni asked. Fran searched for a lie the Larex would buy. She didn't know anything about Larex. She hoped he would believe her.

"I just left the Salikawood and I found this place by pure accident. I wondered if somebody lived here or if I could rest here before I left for another town." Fran said calmly. The Larex looked at her like she was crazy.

"I was kicked out. That's the only reason anybody should leave the Wood!"

"Maybe for a Larex, but sometimes a Viera needs something more."

"I wish I could go back."

"Are Larex who leave allowed to return?"

"Yes, but I was banished for life."

"It is different for Viera. A Viera is supposed to live always in the Wood. We are not allowed to return if we leave, but I needed something more. I do miss my family terribly, but I believe I will find my place soon."

Balthier slinked toward the entrance.

"Listen Viera, I have been out here for years. I still haven't found my place. You'll soon realize that our kinds only belong in forests. Never ever out here. You can spend the night if you'd like. I have room. I'm a loner. Haven't had a lady around for ages. I used to have a wife. Octavia was her name. She was a Larex too." Gianni explained.

Balthier slipped into the house.

"What happened to her?" Fran asked. She had to distract the annoying Larex just a little bit longer.

"She came with me when I was kicked out, see. Didn't have to. Especially since I did technically cheat on her with a female Viera. She was with me for a few years, but one day when we were out gathering food together, Humes ambushed us. Fur traders of the most horrid kind. They didn't like taking out things like coeurls or wolves. No. They were into the rare furs. Moogles… I suspect most of the victims were… but two Larexes? We were like a dream come true for those in the illegal fur trade! Humanoid or not, we're still a lot like chinchillas. Chinchilla fur is valuable. Even in the Wood we're hunted sometimes. I don't think Viera are as threatened considering they don't have as much fur. We have whole tails covered in the softest fur imaginable. I miraculously escaped these foul Humes with my life, but Octavia did not. She absolutely got shredded. They somehow managed to kill her violently without damaging her tail. Horrible creatures, Humes. That is why I pose as a half-Viera. Most Humes wouldn't want to kill somebody sired by one of their own kind. Some would, because they hate Viera and enjoy killing Viera, and some know exactly what I am and try to get me for my fur. I despise Humes, and perhaps you will one day realize that you are a fool for leaving your Wood."

Balthier slipped out with the object he and Fran came for, but he heard what Gianni said. He got behind the Larex and put his Altair to the creature's head.

"Watch your tongue, chinchilla." Balthier hissed.

"You're not the first filthy Hume to try killing me! And what? A two-for? Planning on killing me and the lady Viera?" Gianni growled.

"The Viera is with me!"

Gianni glared at Fran. "You! You were distracting me! Vile Viera! You should've stayed in the Wood, but instead you ally yourself with a loathsome Hume!"

"I apologize for the diversion. We are not going to kill you if you do not attempt to pursue us." Fran stated.

Gianni saw what Balthier stole. He went berserk. "That belonged to Octavia! You put that down this instant, Hume!" The Larex roared. Balthier kept the gun to Gianni's head.

"Move and die." Balthier said.

"I apologize again, but we are merely trying to make sure you will not pursue us. Balthier has already attracted the attention of several people who would like to see us both dead." Fran added.

"I can't believe I thought you were hot. Trust me Viera, if you would've been any other Viera and not a common thief, I would've screwed you from here to…" Gianni never finished that sentence. Fran slapped him across the face and Balthier jammed Altair against the Larex's head harder.

"You do not speak of the lady in that way!" Balthier snapped.

"I am nobody's plaything." Fran added.

"Just let me go! I don't wanna die!" Gianni began crying. He got down on his knees and began begging Fran to let him go.

"Balthier, this is no threat. Release him."

"Yeah! Listen to the Viera! I'll never say anything bad about Humes again if you just spare my life!"

"You aren't worth wasting a bullet on anyhow." Balthier remarked, holstering Altair.

"You will not pursue us, or I will kill you!" Fran hissed at the Larex.

Gianni smirked and turned. He slashed at Balthier with his claws and landed a hit. He missed Fran, since she had reflexes that rivaled even his. Larex had wonderful reflexes.

"You vile beast! We were going to let you go too!" Balthier yelled, clutching his bleeding side.

"Don't worry Viera; I have no intention of killing _you_. You are a fellow Sylvan. The Hume dies, but you may leave!" Gianni yelled. Fran dodged him.

"You're the bastard trying to hit me!"

"Only to keep you from killing me when my back is turned. You can leave now. I won't pursue."

"I will not allow you to kill Balthier. If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

"You stupid, stupid Viera! You can run now!"

Fran kicked Gianni off his feet and Balthier went and stood on top of him to keep him down.  
"We're leaving, got us? And if you so much as think of pursuit, I will not hesitate to shoot you!" Balthier yelled. "Fran is my partner, and my best friend. She is not my servant, but my co-star. I am the leading man, and you are but a minor role."

Balthier got off the Larex. Gianni slinked back into his home, and Balthier and Fran hoped they never saw him again. Fran decided that the Larex were a dangerous race. She was glad they seemed to live peacefully with the Viera in the Salikawood. After all, Gianni had mentioned the Larex associated with Viera all the time.


End file.
